Just Like A Merry-Go-Round
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: "Once upon a time, I fell in love with you. But you didn't. The end." Sometimes, you just need to end your story that way because you'll get hurt less. This is just one hell of a twisted love story. Note: It's a multi-chapter story. Thank you! Chapter 4 is here! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, as you can see, here I am again, writing a new Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction. And my main OTP, as usual, is AkaKuro because they are just too adorable especially when they're together. Ah, I'm mentally squealing here. By the way, just wanna let you know that I'm hiding from my parents that fact that I write this kind of fanfictions, that I love yaoi and I'm a fujoshi. Shhhh!**

**Shh, or else I will never ever update any of stories again. **

**Oh, by the way, my other fanfics' new updates are coming soon! No worries, they'll be better than the ones I've recently uploaded. I just recovered from a two-day cold so I'm in no condition to have much-muchy fluffies. **

**Don't worry guys. This is a very different story. I definitely promise you that. It has no abuse, not much lemons. I wanted to try something that would make my readers squeal, cry, yell, scream, and then laugh. I wanted to try something that would make you, my dearest readers, the best story –well, fanfiction actually—in your lives. I couldn't promise you that this is the best, but I'll be giving my best to give you one hell of a twisted love story.**

**(PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER KNB FANFICS. THANKIES!)**

**Signing out, **

**Love-fades-mine-has-021**

"**Just Like A Merry-Go-Round"**

_**Summary:**_

"**Once upon a time, I fell in love with you. But you didn't. The end." Sometimes, you just need to end your story that way because you'll get hurt less. This is just one hell of a twisted love story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!**

_**Chapter One: Once, but not twice.**_

He always knew, but he always pretended that he didn't.

He always felt it, but he always pretended that he didn't.

He always dreamt of it, but he always pretended that it was just a nightmare.

He always thought of it, but he always quickly banished the thought out of his head.

He always loved him, but he always pretended that he didn't.

Because sometimes pretending was better than loving. You get less hurt by this.

_Akashi Seijuro, _this was the name he scribbled on his notes again. He stared at the name before ripping the page out of the notebook before tearing it into pieces. After doing so, he approached the windows, opened it and blew the torn pieces with the wind.

He looked back and saw the big calendar that hanged on the wall beside his room's door. The day after tomorrow's date was encircled with a red marker and that meant that it was a special day.

He frowned and looked at the note he wrote under the encircled date. _"Start of my second year in High School!" _it said and there was a small smiley at the sentence's end.

"Time sure flies fast." He murmured and closed the window. "It's Spring now." He added and opened his closet to bring out his school uniform. "I better remind Kagami-kun or else he would definitely forget there's already school tomorrow." He sighed and took his phone.

Instead of looking for Kagami's number, his search landed on Akashi Seijuro's contact details.

_What the hell am I doing?_

He gulped and pressed 'Options'. He blinked and then clicked 'Delete Contact' next.

"_Are you sure you want to delete Akashi Seijuro from your contacts?" _It asked.

He smiled and pressed 'Yes' quickly. Then the smaller red-head's name was out of his phone's contacts. After doing so, he dialed his partner's number. The other answered after four rings. _"Mnnnyeah?"_

"Kagami-kun?"

"…_Mmmnnnyeah, it's me. Mho's thwis?"_

"You sound like a drunken man. This is Kuroko." He sighed and sat on his bed.

He heard the red-head's bed stir. The other probably sat up too. _"Oh, it's you. What's up? Yawn~ I'm so sleepy."_

"It's already four in the afternoon, Kagami-kun. You were still napping?"

"_Yeah. Gotten tired after playing basketball earlier. So what's up?"_

He blinked. "I just called to remind you that there's class the day after tomorrow."

"_Seriously?!"_

"Yes." He murmured.

"_Ah, geeeez. Already? Damn. Time sure flies fast." _Kagami grunted.

He smiled. "It does, doesn't it?" He agreed.

"_Uh, Kuroko?"_

"Yes…?"

"_Since it's our last day of Spring Break tomorrow. Do you wanna hang out with me tomorrow? Let's, uh, go around the town or something like that." _Kagami offered with an awkward tone.

He blinked again. "Do you have a fever?"

"_I don't, you bastard! I'm serious here, you know! I haven't really spent my Spring Break that much! Geeeez!"_

He looked at his closet before nodding. "Fine. I'll hang out with you tomorrow. I have no appointments anyway. Where do we meet?"

"_Really? Alright then. Hmmmm, how about I pick you up in your house at exactly ten in the morning? Sounds good?"_

He smiled, stood up and opened his closet once again. "Yes, sounds good. Oh, please do buy me a milk shake on the way, Kagami-kun."

"_Hey, that's not part of the deal!"_

"Then you get no one to hang out with tomorrow. Spend your last day of Freshmen Spring Break all alone. Oh, how lonely." He teased and picked a plain striped indigo and blue t-shirt and baggy under knees, green shorts.

"_Ugh! Fine! I'll see you tomorrow! I'm hungry. I'll cook something first! Bye!"_

He nodded. "See you. Bon appetite."

"_Yeah, yeah, bye!" _And then the red-head hung up after Kuroko heard the red-head's stomach growl. "Kagami-kun is so childish sometimes." He commented and placed his phone back on his study table.

"Tetsu, supper's ready!" His grandmother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming." He replied and twisted his room's doorknob when his cell phone suddenly rang. "Who could that be?" He sighed and picked up his phone. The number wasn't registered and that was when his eyes widened. _Akashi-kun…_

He pressed 'Reject' and turned off his phone.

"Tetsu?"

"Sorry, I'm coming." He responded and ran downstairs. "Have you seen Nigou?"

"Oh, he's outside. He's sleeping." His mother, Arukawa Kuroko, who came out of the master's bedroom downstairs, replied with a smile. "He's a grown-up now."

"Who are you pertaining to?" His father, Hibiki Kuroko, teased. "Tetsu or Nigou?"

His eyes didn't portray anything, but Kuroko stared blankly at his parents. "I'm not that small."

"Not sayin' anything." His father defended and laughed. "I was kidding, I was kidding. Come on, let's eat, my son who is not small but is really quite small."

"Grandma, give me Dad's share too." He complained.

"Alright~" His grandmother, Haruka Kuroko, responded from the kitchen.

"What? No way!" Hibiki protested and sniffed. "You're so unfair." He added as he stared at the only dishes placed before him: a bowl of soup and a bowl of rice. "You're so, so unfair! I'm so hungry too!"

"Hibiki. Eat what's in front of you." Arukawa scolded and started eating along with her son.

Hibiki sniffed again. "So unfair~"

Kuroko blinked and then sighed before placing the dishes he stole back to his father. "Here you go, Dad."

He quickly used misdirection when his father almost hugged him. "No huggies."

"But why?"

"No huggies, Dad."

"But why~?"

"Both of you, sit down." Arukawa giggled. "Huggies will continue after dinner."

"What? No." He sighed.

Hibiki celebrated. "Yes, I get huggies again."

Haruka laughed. "You're such a kid, Hibiki."

"Am not." Hibiki defended.

_See? Akashi-kun?_

_I wasn't thinking of you._

_I'm not thinking of you._

_I won't be thinking of you._

_Ever again._

_**~LFMH021~**_

He dribbled the ball before doing his form. After doing this, he made his phantom shot. _KLANG! _Sounded the hoop as his shot went inside the ring.

"You're getting better and better, son." Arukawa commented after she finished doing the laundry.

He turned and smiled. "Not really. Compared to my other senpais, former teammates and own partner—I'm still far from being called 'best'."

"Why don't you stop comparing yourself from me? Seriously…I won't be the best player in Japan without your help. So we're both in this." A new voice complained behind him.

This time, he fully turned and found Kagami grinning at him with a basketball in one hand. "Kagami-kun. Hello."

He received a smack in the head. "Hello yourself!" Kagami grunted and laughed. "Good morning, Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-san."

Arukawa and Hibiki looked at each other. "Oh my. No need to stay so formal, Kagami. You can call me Auntie Arukawa and my husband Uncle Hibiki."

"But—"

His grandmother went out of the house with a plate of cheeseburgers. "I made cheeseburgers. Get some, Kagami."

The red-head blushed before accepting one. "T-Thank you…uh…"

"You can call me Grandma Haruka."

The ace blushed even more. "I'm not even that close with you…"

Arukawa giggled. "Such a polite child you are, Kagami. That's fine. You're our son's best friend. And it's very seldom he brings home friends of his. It makes us so happy that you have accepted him despite his quite dull appearance and misdirection."

What surprised him greatly was when Kagami shook his head and grinned. "No, no, no! I didn't do much! He actually pretty much the reason why I changed. I never knew that this boy, who looks so dull, emotionless, expressionless and invisible, could change me. It was thanks to him I'm like this, so I owe him a lot. He's a cool guy!"

Hibiki laughed. "I'm really so glad it's you, Kagami, who became my son's best friend! It'll be such a waste if it's someone who doesn't treat Tetsu like this."

"You go on now. Time's ticking." Arukawa permitted and smiled warmly at both of them.

Kagami finished the cheeseburger Haruka prepared and grinned again. "The cheeseburger was delicious! Thank you for the generosity!" He bade and grabbed him by his hand. "Let's go!"

"Y-Yes." He replied and followed after his 'light'.

They were walking side by side for about two minutes and he couldn't help himself from glancing at Kagami in curiosity.

The latter blinked and looked back at him. "Hn?"

He blinked back. "Milk shake?"

"Milk shake?" Kagami repeated in confusion.

He unnoticeably pouted. "My milk shake that you promised yesterday."

That was when the other's eyes glinted in realization. "Ah! The milk…shake…I…promised…SHIT! Sorrry!"

All Kuroko could do was sigh. "I was expecting a milk shake too."

"Really! Sorry!"

The teal-head continued the silent treatment which made the red-head guiltier.

"Oi, Kuroko…"

He remained silent still.

"Kuroko…"

He stared at the ground and avoided Kagami's eyes even if the red-head almost took out his out just so that their eyes would meet and the latter would be able to read his emotions.

"Fine. Come on, let's go get some Magi Milk Shake." The power forward surrendered and pointed the Fast Food Chain which was just blocks away from where they were standing at. "It's my treat. And I'll get you two milk shakes as an apology. Is that enough?"

"Why are you being so kind suddenly?"

"Hey, I'm always kind."

Kuroko turned and walked towards Magi Burger. "Forget what I just commented."

"Oi, what the hell? Kuroko! Oi!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

"…And then I suddenly screamed!" Kagami said and elaborated with hand gestures.

Kuroko pushed open the doors of Magi Burger. "Eh? Why?"

"Because under the bed was something that was glaring at me!" Kagami mumbled.

"Something?" He repeated.

"Good morning, sirs!" greeted one of the waiters.

"Good morning." They both greeted back and resumed in talking.

The red-head nodded. "Yeah, and you know what it was?"

"What was it?"

"A damn raccoon! Don't ask me how, but it was suddenly there! Geez, I got so scared." The ace complained.

"Where is it now?"

The other grinned. "I brought it to a vet. I cannot take care of a raccoon. Heck, I don't even know how to spell raccoon in kanji!"

That made him crack a smile. "Guess, we're back in the basics huh." He commented and looked around. "There's a lot more people today than usual."

"Hm, you're right. Oh, we're next!" Kagami exclaimed and started to order. "Oh, Kuroko, I'm going to pay. You go ahead and look for a table we can sit on."

"You ordered too?"

"Yah! A whole tray of cheeseburgers!"

"Thought so." He mumbled and walked around to find an empty seat. "They're all occupied…" He grumbled and found an empty table –empty, long table—at the farthest corner of the Fast Food Chain. "Guess, it's—"

He was about to sit on one of the seats when a hand also held into the chair he was planning to take.

"Sorry, I came here first. And—" He cut off his own sentence upon seeing a dumbfounded Kise staring back at him. "Ah."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed and tried to hug him.

Tried.

And failed.

Because the teal-head instinctively stopped him with the menu he found on the table. He slapped it right at the blonde's face as a shield. Slapped it. Hard. "No."

"Aw, you meanie." The blonde cried.

"You're being noisy again, Kise. Shut up." A familiar voice grunted from behind him.

This time, he fully turned and almost wanted to literally disappear out of this place…right now.

It was not only Kise who he needed to see today but his former teammates too. The other four were all gathered behind him. They were wearing casual clothes, but they still greatly stood out which was making him more uncomfortable.

_What a great day._

He bowed. "Hello." He emotionlessly greeted and looked at each of them in the eyes. He had this weird habit of knowing and observing the ones he's talking with just to make sure of the things he would say and actions he would do.

"Ahhhh~ Kuro-chin. It's been awhile." Murasakibara greeted and petted him.

He frowned and pushed the violet-head's hand away. "Stop doing that. I'm not a dog."

"Ah. Gomen, gomen~"

Midorima pushed his glasses and raised an eyebrow with the individual facing them all as of the moment. Kuroko Tetsuya- out of the house with no basketball in hands, and all alone. Now, that was very unusual. "That's odd. Why are you here?"

"To eat?"

That was when Aomine gawked in laughter. "Only you, Tetsu, could answer Midorima with such creative answers. And only you, Tetsu, can be this unpredictable. Been awhile, huh?"

The fourth one who had greeted him was Momoi. "Tetsu-kun!" She exclaimed and hugged him. He patted her head, which made her blush even more without his notice. "Aw, Tetsu-kun! I missed you! It's been awhile!"

He nodded. "It has been awhile."

She released him and smiled excitedly.

_I have a bad feeling with that smile of hers._

"By the way, Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun's with us! Rare, right?" The pink-head announced and pointed the approaching red-head, who was holding a tray of the food he had ordered.

The latter stopped and glared at the other members of Generation of Miracles and Momoi. "What are you standing here for? Haven't you taken your seats yet?"

"Well, it's because…" Kise started and glanced at him.

He blinked. _He hasn't realized I'm here yet._

"Kuroko!" Kagami, who came right after Akashi, called out.

The 'Emperor's' eyes widened just by hearing his name, which confirmed his previous thought. The latter raised his head and looked at him. Kuroko stared back at Akashi. "Tetsuya?"

Kagami looked at their sudden new companions. "What in the world—Where did all of these fungi come from?"

"We're not fungi!" Aomine complained. "You stupid idiot!"

"Shut up, you dumbass who is so dark that I couldn't seem to distinguish you from the new seats of Magi Burger."

"D-Dark?" Aomine echoed, shocked.

Kagami smirked. "Yeah, super dark and has no chance to ever get to have the same skin tone as me or Kuroko. Don't even dream of it."

"You bastard! I'm not that dark!"

"You are! Stop fooling yourself!" Kagami growled.

He was still staring back at Akashi as his two 'lights' continued arguing. He was not going to look away. He was not going to run away. He was not going to say anything. He was never going to take the first step again.

He had learned his lesson from back then.

"_**And this year's Winter Cup champion is Seirin High School!" The announcer shouted right after the buzzer rang.**_

"_**Seirin won with 102 against 99!" The referee added.**_

_**The members of Seirin High blinked before looking at one another in shock. "What…?"**_

"_**We won!" Riko shouted –cried—from her seat.**_

_**Kiyoshi blinked. "We won…?" He repeated and took out that creepy smile of his. "WE WON!"**_

_**He received a smack from the crying Hyuuga. "We heard! Stop shouting." He grumbled and grinned. "SEIRIN, WE WON!"**_

_**After hearing their captain proclaim this, the members –be it a regular or not—started to cry, shout, scream and yell as part of their celebration. A celebration for a miracle that just happened.**_

_**Seeing the blissful smiles on the winners' faces, the audiences started clapping their hands and shouting the word: 'Congratulations!'. Everyone even stood up and cheered with them.**_

"_**Seirin, fight, fight, fight!" They all shouted together.**_

_**The referee smiled before shouting, "Teams assemble!"**_

_**Quickly, Rakuzan and Seirin members ran towards their station and yelled, "Thanks for the good game!"**_

_**But, Seirin knew, despite such an ending, that Rakuzan hated them even more now. The remaining Uncrowned Generals, Mayuzumi and especially Akashi didn't even bother to shake their hands.**_

_**No one from the white team was crying, in the contrary, everyone was wearing his poker face, which made the atmosphere tense and scary.**_

"_**Let's go, Kuroko." Kagami called.**_

_**He shook his head and pointed another certain red-head. "I need to talk to Akashi-kun."**_

"_**He doesn't need it; whatever you're going to say to him. Can't you see? He's damn scary and angry. No one can approach him."**_

_**He gulped. "I need to try."**_

_**Kagami sighed and surrendered. "Fine. I'll go with you."**_

"_**No need."**_

"_**I'll go with you. Now, start walking." Kagami grunted and followed after his 'shadow' as the latter quickly approached the readying Akashi in the Rakuzan's bench.**_

_**Kuroko took a deep breath before starting, "Akashi-kun."**_

_**The smaller red-head didn't reply. **_

"_**Thank you for the great game. I enjoyed it." Kuroko added.**_

_**I just want to be closer to you, please. This was the thought that was inside the teal-head's mind as he approached the 'Emperor' even more.**_

_**Hayama, Nebuya, Reo and Mayuzumi were only looking at him. They were not moving, neither were they glaring. They were just observing and watching. Like some audiences watching a prey going near its' predator like an idiot.**_

"_**I know. You hate losing. Actually, I think, in your mind…you must never lose. I know that's your principle and I'm sorry if I ever stained it. I know that deep within you, you love basketball, Akashi-kun."**_

_**Akashi paused.**_

"_**We've lost before and it hurt. But it isn't a bad thing. You learn a lot from it. Besides, this was just a miracle happening. From the very beginning, it's you who's destined to win."**_

_**Akashi started to straighten.**_

"_**P-Please return to the Akashi-kun the Generation of Miracles know! I know it hurts to lose but please—"**_

"_**SHUT UP!" The owner of the heterochromatic eyes snapped as he turned and faced him.**_

_**Kuroko's eyes widened upon seeing the rage, fury and hatred in the red-head's eyes. And he knew fully well that these emotions were all because of him. He hated the fact, but he got no choice.**_

"_**Aka—"**_

"_**YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME. YOU'RE JUST MY EXPERIMENT PROTOTYPE. DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME EVER AGAIN. I HATE YOU. BECAUSE OF THIS, YOU STAINED MY DIGNITY. I HATE YOU. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." His former captain was not yelling, snapping or even snarling at him. But his eyes were just so scary and his tone was just so serious that it was like Kuroko was standing on the depths of hell.**_

"_**I repeat, I hate you. Stop pretending that you just want us back altogether. There was no 'us' back in Teiko. Stop dreaming." Akashi finished, grabbed his bag and turned. "Let's go, Rakuzan." He ordered, and left.**_

_**Left him—humiliated, embarrassed and broken in front of many people.**_

"_**He hates me that much, huh?" He murmured.**_

"_**Kuroko?" Kagami anxiously whispered.**_

_**He turned. "Congrats, Kagami-kun, you're now the best player in Japan."**_

_**He knew Kagami knew what he was really feeling, but he was glad the latter kept quiet, grinned and smacked his back. "Iiiiiiddddiot, we're in this together. Without you, I won't be here."**_

_**At least someone still understands me. He thought and forced a small smile, even if it hurt. So bad.**_

"…ko…! Kuroko…Kuroko, I said! OI!" Kagami shouted right beside his right ear.

Reflexively, he hand-chopped Kagami in surprise. Because of this, he had a reason to stop staring back at the smaller red-head. "Stop startling me. I hate it."

The manager suddenly went out of its cage and turned the speakers of the Fast Food Chain's into the maximum volume and started a song. A very…very…masculine song.

"This sounds familiar…" Kagami mumbled.

"Masked Bitch by Shoose." He filled in.

The ace looked at him in shock. "How did you know? And wow, I didn't expect you can say its' title without flinching."

"That was the song that was played in the bus the last time we went in on one. Don't you remember that it suddenly got stuck in traffic and to get rid of the passenger's boredom, it was played in the bus?" He explained.

"Ah. The last time…Oh! I remember now! The time when—" Kagami shut his mouth as his cheeks reddened. "Aw, shit."

He nodded. "Yes. That's when—"

Kagami covered his mouth. "Shut up."

"Give me one of my milk shakes and I'll shut up." He blackmailed.

The other complied. "Geez."

The others stared at them, confused. "I don't get it." Kise complained.

Aomine grinned evilly. "I have an idea."

Kuroko, himself, kicked his old 'light'. "Don't even try."

"OW!" Aomine belatedly grunted. "Tetsu!"

Akashi spoke up suddenly, which surprised everyone. "Tetsuya."

He pretended he didn't hear his name and looked at Kagami. "Let's just bring those burgers outside."

"As in take out?"

"Yes, let's take them out instead. I really wanna buy a book I've seen yesterday in the internet." He lied. _I didn't open my laptop this whole week._

Kagami stared at him and grinned. "I wonder if the Basketball Monthly is out." He commented and asked for a plastic and started wrapping his burgers.

"It is. I have one at home. Mom bought it yesterday."

Kagami took out one burger and took a bite. "It's delicious, but I miss Grandma Haruka's! It has something different in it." He commented and turned. "I'll just buy something to drink. Wait here."

His eyes widened a fraction. "Kaga—"

The red-head smiled. "It'll be fine. I won't take long."

And he was suddenly left alone with the other six once again. All he could was sigh in annoyance.

"Wanna sit, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi offered as she pointed the empty seat across Akashi.

He felt the stare the latter was giving, so he took her offer and sat down. "Thank you."

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump!_

_Ba-thump!_

Silence enveloped their table as no one even dared to speak. It was awkward and only Momoi had no idea why. The other five did. Kuroko knew that they did. He could see it with the way they fidgeted and glance at the two of them.

"S-So, Kurokocchi, why are you and Kagamicchi out?" Kise started, stuttering and hesitant, which was out of his character.

He sipped his milk shake. "He promised me a milk shake and I promised him that I'll accompany him to spend out last day of Vacation around the town."

"Since when did your fetish become milk shake?" Aomine demanded. "I thought you loved popsicle."

"I still do. Magi's vanilla shake is just so good. And I started loving it when I came in Seirin." He answered.

Silence grew again.

"Ne, Ne, Akashi-kun, what's your plan this year? Are you entering the Inter-High and Winter Cup again this year?" Momoi intervened. They were supposed to be glad but it was just that she chose a taboo topic. A topic which shouldn't be mentioned in front of both Kuroko and Akashi.

Akashi blinked and unconsciously glanced at Kuroko. "We will. We're going to enter both again."

"Waaah! So we'll be facing one another in the court again soon, huh." The pink-head murmured in excitement.

Kagami emerged just in time. "Let's go, Kuroko!"

He stood up. "If you'll excuse us now." He bade and barely took a step forward when Akashi finally spoke up his mind.

"Tetsuya, turn around and face me."

He halted. "I have no obligation to do so, Akashi-kun."

"How can you say that when you won't even face me? Turn around and face me, Tetsuya. That's an order."

He turned and sipped his shake. "Yes?"

"…Do you hate me now?"

He wasn't expecting such a question, and he was really brought into shock. But the tap Kagami did on his shoulder composed him.

"Do I have choices?" He responded.

"Yes or no."

"Alright then. Yes, I do." He bluntly replied. He didn't see much of a reaction from the other and it hurt him more. "What else?"

The 'Emperor' stood up and extended his arm. "I know you hate me. So let's begin again."

"Begin again?" He repeated.

" Can we be friends?" Akashi sincerely murmured. His eyes portrayed sincerity, open-mindedness, and hesitance.

_Ba-thump!_

_Ba-thump!_

_Ba-thump!_

_Ba-thump!_

_Ba…thump…_

He stared at the hand being offered to him and then raised his eyes to meet Akashi's.

_Choose wisely, Kuroko._

He took a deep breath and bowed politely. His tone as emotionless and cold as ever. "Thank you for such kind words and for giving me such an amazing offer, but I'm so sorry for I need to refuse. I can't seem to find myself friends with a very high-level person like you. I don't hold a grudge against you, so let's not make any reason for me to do so." He murmured, raised his head before turning. "Let's go, Kagami-kun."

The taller red-head glanced at Akashi before following after his partner. "Hm, oh yeah! Kuroko, I have a new technique I want you to critic!"

Kuroko's eyes brightened again. "I also do. Wanna go to the basketball court after buying the Basketball Monthly?"

"Sure. Let's go, slowpoke!"

And after few more seconds, the two had disappeared out Magi Burger.

"Ah. I want some fries! Gonna buy some!" Momoi exclaimed and ran towards the cashier, nonchalant.

Aomine laughed. "He turned you down."

Akashi clenched the hand he was offering to the teal-head earlier, grabbed his bag and turned. "I'm going home." He mumbled and stormed out.

"You pissed him off, Aominecchi!" Kise panicked.

"Don't worry," Midorima murmured and grabbed a fries from Akashi's untouched left-over. "Sometimes prideful guys need to learn how to be hurt."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Oi, Satsuki, that's mine!" Aomine complained as he tried to grab the sundae the pink-head beside him stole.

"No way! It's mine!"

"It's mine!" He growled.

As he continued his argument with their team's manager, he couldn't help glancing at a certain blonde who was having a conversation on his phone.

"Waaah! No way, senpai! Yes, yes, I'm coming since I owe you one." A smile came out of his lips. "Thank you, senpai."

Kise sighed and looked back at him, which made him feel awkward.

What surprised him was when the latter looked away and took his bag. "Something came up. I need to go. Bye!" He bade and ran out of the Fast Food Chain. His eyes never meeting Aomine's again.

"That senpai of his must be so special." He mumbled and frowned.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise was happily eating his burger when his phone suddenly rang in his pockets. He took it out and went to a corner to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Oi, Kise, it's Kasamatsu. Did you forget your promise?! We're supposed to buy some club things today, remember? Do you really want me to leave you guys? Fine, I will give my full attention in—"_

"Waaah! No way, senpai! Yes, yes, I'm coming since I owe you one." He interrupted and smiled. "Thank you, senpai."

The other coughed. _"SHUT UP, IDIOT! COME HERE QUICKLY!"_

And then the dark-head hung up. He turned and found himself cornered by Aomine's dark eyes. He stared back in surprise. And tried to comprehend what the other would be thinking.

_Stupid Kise Ryouta. _

_He's just curious._

That's when he averted his gaze and bade goodbye. Grabbing his bag, he ran quickly out of Magi Burger.

When he's out of Aomine's eyes, he finally started sobbing.

_I can't do it after all. I can't stop loving him._

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Oi, Takao, isn't that Midorima?" One of his companions exclaimed and pointed at a certain direction.

He quickly turned and found his green-head partner inside the Magi Burger with three more people. "It is Shin-chan." He mumbled.

Midorima said something and glared at the violet-head across him.

The other responded, which made him blush a little.

"He looks happy." He murmured.

After awhile, the miracle shooter blinked and turned towards his direction and since the Fast Food Chain's walls were made with glass, they could see each other clearly since he was just meters away outside.

He held his breath.

But Midorima frowned and looked back to Murasakibara.

He made a forced laugh. "Stupid Shin-chan."

_And stupid Kazunari. _

_Quit dreaming._

He turned towards his companions and faked a grin. "Let's go!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

He sipped his coke and then looked across him. "Murasakibara, stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Nibbling your lollipop like that."

"Why? Is it bad?" The violet-head nibbled his lollipop again.

"It looks dirty." He grunted, blushing.

"Eh~?" The center complained.

He sighed and felt something strange. He turned to his left and found Takao outside with his new friends. Friends he had never seen before. Friends Takao never mentioned.

_Why would he mention them to you?_

_Who are you to him anyway?_

He frowned and turned back towards Murasakibara. "Stop doing that."

"No."

_Stop being stupid._

_**~LFMH021~**_

"It actually surprised me that you chose to accompany me today, Tatsuya." Alex commented as she shopped with Himuro, who was smiling since earlier.

But she knew that smile.

It was fake.

"What do you mean?"

"Where's the giant?" She emphasized.

Himuro's smile suddenly vanished and she was sure she just hit a landmine. "He didn't call me even once this Spring Vacation."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We're not really that close." He lied.

"Oh? Tatsuya, you're lying." Alex accused. "What really happened?"

"I…I pushed him away. I don't know why, but I just suddenly pushed him away. And now, even if I try to, he won't come back." He murmured.

Alex started talking, but he didn't listen. He couldn't listen. His mind was flying elsewhere.

_It's all my fault._

_**LFMH021~**_

"_**Muro-chin?" He called out.**_

"_**Don't come near me." His partner snapped.**_

"_**Eh? But why—"**_

"_**Just don't. I don't want to see your face right now. Please leave me alone."**_

"_**Demo—"**_

"_**Go away, Atsushi. Leave me. Get out of here."**_

_**He blinked. "Alright." He mumbled. "Thank you for everything~" He murmured and slammed the door behind him.**_

"Stupid Muro-chin." He grunted and frowned. "Stupid, stupid Muro-chin. I hate him."

_Do you?_

"I hate…I.."

_I can't hate him._

**_~LFMH021~_**

Akashi called a cab and went in the backseat. After saying the direction towards their mansion, he slumped into his seat and stared outside. His eyes widened when he passed through Kagami and Kuroko, who were walking on the pavement.

_I hurt you once._

_I won't do it twice._

_So please, come back._

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko raised his head as a can passed through them. He knew those eyes from anywhere, but he didn't dare look away.

_I'm sorry._

_I loved you once._

_I'm not doing it twice._

**A/N: And that's the end of my newest KNB Fanfic ever. I hope you liked it.**

**Yes, see? See? See?**

**They're both hurt. They're both broken.**

**Because sometimes, not everyone gets his happy ending.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay~ I actually got some reviews on this story of mine! So, so happy!**

**-spins around and then fall-**

**Ehem! Anyway, my college life will soon to begin this June (Nope, I wasn't part of the ones entering K-12 here in Philippines) so I think I'll be busier this year. **

**Hope you'll still tune in my fanfics because I'll still update them as often as I can.**

**BTW, I'm taking Tourism Course. Yiiiipppiiiieeee!**

* * *

"**Just Like A Merry-Go-Round"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Sometimes, people need to change.

Sometimes, people need to accept defeat.

Sometimes, people need to turn their back and face a new door.

And sometimes, you just need to take steps backward and pretend you didn't see anything.

Yes, people change.

"But memories don't." Kuroko added as he finished one of his two milkshakes.

Kagami blinked and glanced at him. "What? Did you say something?"

He blinked back and shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"Ah, alright." The red-head murmured and stayed silent for awhile. "Ne, Kuroko."

He slipped out his remaining milk shake and put on the straw before starting sipping on it. _Delicious, as usual. _He mentally noted and looked up at his partner. "Yes, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami played with his own hair as he mumbled, "Is it alright if I ask you something confidential?"

"That's odd."

"Huh?" The ace growled. "What's odd?"

He slightly smiled. "You tend to just say what's in your mind and ask bluntly whatever comes into that brain of yours."

Kagami scratched his head and pouted a little. "I don't want things to get awkward between us, you know." He murmured and sighed. "I just can't imagine myself nowadays wandering all alone around the town and playing on my own in the basketball courts. Perhaps, I just think that being awkward with you also means being apart with you. I've told you, haven't I? Back then with our match with Yosen? That choosing between my past with Tatsuya and future with you, the answer's obvious." He explained. "It'll always be the latter."

If he was a normal person, then Kuroko's cheeks would be so crimson now. But then again, when did he become a normal person? "You're a pretty embarrassing fellow too, Kagami-kun."

"Wha-! I'm not, you bastard!" Kagami defended, obviously confused.

He took a sip and turned. "You can ask me anything. I'm not a shallow person."

Kagami was speechless. Not that he wasn't expecting this kind of offer but the way Kuroko turned at him with the sunrays shining at him and the wind blowing his hair and coat around, the former just couldn't seem to help himself from thinking that he was with an angel. He composed himself and finally blurted it out, "Do you…uh…like Akashi Seijuuro? You know like…like."

The teal-head's eyes widened. He always thought that his partner was a naïve idiot, but he just proved this quite wrong with the way his partner just asked him. "Let's pretend I don't. Let's pretend that I liked him before, but not now. Let's pretend that I don't feel anything for him. And let's pretend I can move on."

"…So, in short, you do, huh." The red-head breathed. "That's actually quite surprising. I never thought you would fall for someone like him."

"What do you mean?"

"You just don't look the kind of guy who will fall for an asshole." Kagami grunted. "An asshole who doesn't know how to appreciate his teammates and just throw away the memories he possesses with his former teammates. An asshole and a bastard. I just think you're too good for him."

"Do I really look that kind?"

Kagami shook his head as he stared at the clear skies. "That's not it. Let me be blunt with you." He offered and grinned. "I just think that it's hopeless. Even if you two will –let's pretend—be together, I think it won't work out with the way he treats people. He'll just hurt you, so as your partner, I forbid you from falling deeper and deeper for him." He explained and turned at the phantom player. "Got that?"

_Why can't Akashi-kun smile like that towards me?_

_Why can't Akashi-kun understand me as he does?_

_Why can't he appreciate me as Kagami-kun does?"_

_Why did I fall for him?_

"O-Oi, Kuroko, what the—" Kagami panicked as a sudden _clang! _Sounded and then as he turned, he found the milk shake on the ground, spilling and pouring out of its' container.

As he faced Kuroko, his eyes widened uncontrollably.

"K-Kuroko-!" He gasped and since he failed to get his handkerchief as soon as possible, he swiftly took the said boy in his arms instead. "Ah, geez! Why did you need to cry now, of all times? At least give me a warning beforehand."

Hiccupping, the teal-head murmured an apology, "Sorry, Kagami-kun, I….I…"

Kagami, ignoring the stares they were getting, patted his partner's head and murmured, "Yosh, Yosh, I'm not really great at comforting others, but…uh, go cry your heart's out. I'll be right here."

As if he was shielded from the rest of the world, Kuroko sobbed silently at Kagami's chest.

_Why…?_

_Why…?!_

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Gooooooodddddd moooooooorrrrnnnnning, classs! I'll be your new homeroom teacher for this school year and my name is Sir Takeuchi Kaoru! You call me Takeuchi-sensei!" Class 2-B, Kuroko and Kagami's class, was up in an uproar as arguments started on what to call their teacher, would it be: Take-sensei, Uchi-sensei, Urchin-sensei, Chi-sensei and more.

The ever backmates, Kuroko and Kagami, just glanced at each other. One grinned as the other shrugged.

"Let's call him Kaoru-sensei then!" One shouted.

"AGREE!" The others growled.

"HEY! I JUST MET YOU GUYS, HOW DARE YOU!" Their homeroom teacher grunted, but then everyone laughed. "Heck, I never knew I'll be in a lively class! Take care of me!"

"Likewise, Kaoru-sensei!" The whole class replied.

As their first day ever as Second Years started, Class 2-B was filled with laughter as each of them introduced in front once again, for the second time here in Seirin.

"Hi, I'm Kagami Taiga, I like hamburgers—"

"—Fries!"

"—Hotdog sandwiches!"

"—Cheeseburgers!"

"—Parfait!"

"—I'm fat!"

"—I love jumping!"

"—I love falling!"

"—I love dogs!"

"—Yeah, yeah, give him dogs!"

"—Especially make the dogs bite his butt!"

"—OI! You're not Kagami!" Kagami growled.

The whole class started laughing again.

Kuroko watched in unnoticeable amusement how Kagami was cornered by their classmates as he introduced in front. Since he knew that his name would be skipped, he continued on watching in his seat as Kagami remained on giving his own comments, which, somehow, couldn't stop making Kuroko smile.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Sei-chan~" Reo called out as 2-A dismissed its' class for lunch. "We've come to pick you up!"

Akashi arranged his things and stood up to approach his teammates. "Looks like you have a great day."

Hayama jumped. "Yep~ Our homeroom teacher is so funny~"

Nebuya flexed his muscles. "And he complimented my muscles too!"

The red-head smirked as they walked towards the cafeteria. Students, girls specifically, would turn their heads to look at them until they were out of sight. That was the kind of group they were.

After ordering their lunch, the four seated on one empty table and started eating.

"By the way, Sei-chan~" Reo started. "Have you gotten in touch with Kuroko-chan~"

The 'Emperor' halted. "No, not yet. I have seen him yesterday but he brushed me off."

"You? Brushed off?" Reo repeated.

The red-head took another bite. "Yes, it surprised me too, but he really did brush me off. He also bluntly stated that he hates me. He refused to meet my eyes and refused to talk even a single word with me."

"Why didn't you punish him?" Hayama exclaimed.

"I can't do that." He murmured as he took a spoonful of rice followed by a whiner. "I think it's just fitting."

"What do you mean?" Nebuya asked, mouth filled with food.

He ignored the almost-splashed-in-his-face food and answered, "I think all of you remember what I said towards him back in the Finals. I definitely hurt him. I think it's just fitting that he will hate me."

"By the way, shouldn't you hate him too?"

He blinked and stared at his food. "I wanted to. I tried. And I failed. Yes, I surprisingly failed…I just can't hate him. Not when he even approached me after they won and tried to reconcile with me. I can't hate him when he had that happy expression in his face when I finally turned after he called my name so many times back then."

"Could it be that…Sei-chan, do you like Kuroko-chan?" Reo guessed.

Their question's answer was silence.

"EH?!" Hayama and Nebuya gasped.

He frowned. "Don't ask me why, when, where and how, because I have no answers to give you. I am a pretender. A dictator. A prideful guy. A coward. And, I am one hell of a liar." He interrupted. "I've hurt him. I've told him so many painful things. I've crashed his hopes and dreams. I've made him cry so many times. Yet, I still couldn't tell him that I'm just trying to catch his attention, that I'm just trying him, and that…I just wanted him to only look at me. I was a born coward, that's why I used this method instead."

"Must be pretty tough." Nebuya commented.

"It _**is**_ pretty tough." He agreed and finished his food, left the tray and utensils there before biding, "I'll be in the library for now. I'll see you at practice."

"Ja ne!" Hayama bade and waved goodbye.

People tend to change due to pain.

People tend to turn their back on you when they've realized who you really are.

People are hypocrites.

People are nothing but damn shit.

"Except for him." Akashi added as he opened the door of the empty library. "He'll always be an exemption. For he is an angel. An angel, whose wings I've half-cut."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"A-A-Are you kidding with me?" Kise gasped as he hid behind one of senpais.

Mitsuhiro Hayakawa tried pushing him away, but the blonde was a great clingy guy. "What's wrong with that?!" He enthusiastically shouted.

"N-No one informed me about this!" Kise whispered and hid his face behind Mitsuhiro even more.

"We didn't think you needed to know. It's the first day of classes anyway, so I'm sure you're all pumped up." Genta Takeuchi, Kaijo's coach, replied.

"But…why them?" The copycat grunted.

"What's wrong with them?" Kasamatsu, who was visiting their school and former club everyday since he got a not-really-hectic schedule, grumbled and tried kicking Kise out of the shadows. "Why won't you budge?!"

"Just…It's just that…" Kise trailed off.

"Ah, Ki-chan~" Momoi called out as she finally spotted him. "Eh~ What are you doing there?"

He stiffened and sighed in disappointment. He took a deep breath and went out of his hiding place. A fake smile pasted on his face. "Hiya, Momoi-cchi!"

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow.

They heard a loud yawn and looked up.

"Oi, Satsuki, when is the game starting?" Aomine Daiki grumbled. "I wanna go home."

The pink-head sighed and smacked her childhood friend's head. "Baka~! Can't you see they're still setting things up? Geeeezzzz!"

The bluenette huffed and raised his eyes, only to meet Kise's surprised ones. "Ah, Kise! Oh, yeah, you're from Kaijo."

Trying to calm his heavily-beating heart, the blonde shakily laughed. "Aominecchi's such a carefree guy. Sheesh, seriously. We've played against each other's teams! Remember our team's name, at the very least."

Aomine smirked. "Hai, hai. Kaijo, right? Kai-jo~ Kai-jo~ Kai-jo~ Hm, memorized it."

Momoi's eyes sparkled. "Wow, Ki-chan, you actually made Dai-chan memorize something!"

He grinned. "Well…!"

The bluenette ace and his team's manager started arguing again about the former's idiocy. It was not such a big deal, for many had known that Aomine was an idiot, but he seemed to not accept the truth yet.

Kasamatsu smacked Kise's head. "Hey."

He grunted in pain before turning with a smile. "Yes, senpai~?"

The dark-head stared at him before asking, "Why are you forcing a smile?"

His eyes widened. "W-what do you—"

"Why are you pretending you're fine with this?" Kasamatsu added.

He blinked. "Kasamatsu-senpai-"

Even the others started to listen with their suddenly-serious conversation, which made the blonde even more nervous.

The dark-head frowned. "The Kise Ryouta I know is honest. Quit messing around. Why don't you just spit out that you don't want to play against Too today? That you don't want to play against Aomine Daiki ever again?"

_Keep pretending._

_Keep smiling._

_Keep grinning._

_Keep joking._

_The pain will subdue._

_The pain will go away._

He glanced to his right and found Aomine's questioning eyes on him. He felt cornered and trapped. He felt like he needed to run away soon.

He exhaled and forced another smile. "Nah, you're wrong, senpai! I'm totally fine with it. It's just kinda hot, that's why I look like this." He lied, seeing Momoi and Aomine's expressions change.

"Kise-!"

He turned towards their coach next. "Coach, please sit me in the bench today."

"Why?"

He smiled wider.

_Keep smiling._

"I just don't feel that well today." He lied again.

After having his coach's approval, he turned towards the bench. He could feel the way Aomine tried to approach him and get a hold of his hand. He was expecting it.

But he was surprised when Kasamatsu blocked the bluenette from him. "No."

"Huh? What the hell do you mean 'No'?" The other ace growled. "Oi, Kise—"

Kasamatsu frowned. "No means no. You cannot go near our ace ever again. Don't go near him. Go away."

"Why would I?" Aomine complained. He got no reply and all he could do was growl in annoyance. "Fine!"

_The pain will go away._

_Just turn around._

Kise did and sat on the bench. His eyes never met Aomine's again. Even after Too won, he didn't dare go near the latter again. He knew that the power forward was staring at him, but he kept his head down. Frightened on what would happen if he would ever meet those dark orbs again.

_Pretend you're fine. It's better than being truly fine and meeting pain afterwards. _

_**~LFMH021~**_

"We're quite far away from each other, ne, Shin-chan?" Takao complained with a grin as he approached a certain green-head.

The latter nodded before pushing his glasses. "That's quite obvious. It's because Midorima is far from Takao."

"Eh~ But I never thought our homeroom teacher would arrange our seats by our surnames. So annoying~ I don't like sitting at the back~" The dark-head grumbled.

Midorima shut his eyes before opening them again and turning towards the other. "If you have complaints, you go complain it to our homeroom teacher, not to me."

Takao raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Why so cold~"

"I'm not cold. This is how I usually am." Midorima defended.

"You're being defensive too! Waaah, are you hiding something from me, Shin-chan?" Takao guessed.

Seeing his partner's shoulders stiffen, the Hawk Eyes' owner confirmed his guess right.

"Shin-chan…" Takao mumbled and took hold of one of Midorima's wrists. "Shin-chan!"

"What?" The green-head sighed.

"We're still partners, right?"

"I think that's a question that has no answer."

Frowning, Takao squeezed his partner's wrist. "Shin-chan, did I do something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Midorima grunted, "Nothing. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why…is this happening?"

"What _is _happening?"

Takao forced Midorima to turn and face him. Unlike before, the green-head wouldn't meet his eyes. "Shin-chan! Answer me, we're still partners, right? I'm still your shadow and you're still my light, right? Right?"

He got no reply.

"Shin-chan, look at me."

The miracle shooter took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "Yes, we're still partners, Takao."

Eyes widening, Takao couldn't help reaching for Midorima's face. "Why…?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

They were heading towards the cafeteria and unconsciously stopped in a deserted place. A place, which was so dark, so isolated, so gloomy that students tend to ignore it existed. It was Midorima ad Takao's usual route since they entered this school. They didn't mind its' gloominess, but right now, they both hated it.

Takao blinked. "Why do you look so sad, Shin-chan?"

_This is why I hate seeing you eye to eye, Takao. _

_This is why I hate complying to your requests._

_This is why I tried averting my gaze to not meet yours._

_You know me so much._

"I'm not sad, nanodayo." He denied before turning. "Let's go or else there will be no more food left for us."

_I'm sorry if I will never meet your eyes again._

_I'm sorry if slowly I will drift away._

_I'm sorry if I lied._

_I just don't want to be hated by you._

Forcing a grin, Takao nodded and followed after the miracle shooter. "Oooooh, I heard that I am in the first place today! And that's you're in the second place! What's your lucky item today?"

"Toilet tissue."

"EH~ Seriously?!"

Midorima took a jumbo toilet tissue out of the bag that hung on his shoulder. "See?"

"No way! That's way too big, Shin-chan!"

"It's not. I'm just doing my best to outrun badluck today."

"Still! That's too jumbo!"

"Jumbo is not an adjective suited for such a sentence."

"SHIN-CHAN, out that back inside your bag! I-It's kinda embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed for you will be the one to hold it later."

"NO WAY!" Takao laughed, he tried to look at the green-head's eyes again, but failed.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Good morning, Atsushi." A soft voice greeted from right behind him.

After seeing what section he was in, Murasakibara turned towards the other. "…Ah, ohayou, Muro-chin~"

"What section are you in?"

"I'm in 2-A." The violet-head answered as he re-looked at the bulletin. "You're also in 2-A, Muro-chin~"

Himuro blinked. "Wow, you're so tall. I couldn't even see the sections."

"I'm not that tall~" The center player replied.

Himuro smiled. "Alright, you're not. Looks like we're in the same section again, take care of me."

_Take care of you…?_

_I'm the one who should say that, right?_

Murasakibara just nodded before going ahead towards their new room.

Gulping, Himuro reached for his partner's uniform. "Atsushi, mind if I ask you something?"

The other halted and turned. A lollipop hanged between his lips.

"Will you quit the basketball club?" The dark-head mumbled.

"Hm, maybe~"

"_**Go away, Atsushi. Leave me. Get out of here."**_

_You're the one who said 'Go away', so I'm going away, Muro-chin._

"Is it because of what I said back then?" Himuro murmured.

"…Nope~ I just feel like I don't want to participate in any club this year." The violet-head lied

"Don't quit." Himuro pleaded. "Don't quit, Atsushi. Please."

Students passed by. Teachers passed by. Time ticked by.

But he didn't answer.

_I hate seeing him sad._

_I hate seeing him cry._

_I hate making him unhappy._

_But I still continue on doing it._

_I'm really such a bothersome guy just like Mido-chin said._

_If I'm causing him to do such unhappy expressions then can saying 'yes' make him happy?_

_Can I make him happy even just for a little while?_

He sucked his lollipop and smiled. "I won't quit then, Muro-chin~"

Eyes brightening, Himuro looked up at him with such a happy expression. "Really?"

_I was a bother since the start, but he never really got angry._

_He's too nice for his own good._

_It pains me._

He nodded. "Ne, Muro-chin~ Do you have any more candies there?"

Himuro chuckled and handed him a pack of potato chips he had inside his bag. "Here you go. I figured you might like it since it's a new flavor."

He opened it and offered some to the dark-head. "Wanna~?"

Himuro took some and started eating.

"_**Just don't. I don't want to see your face right now. Please leave me alone."**_

_This will be the last time I'll stay by your side. I'll just make you happy for a little longer then I'll leave you alone, Muro-chin~ Since I think, that will make your life easier._

_**~LFMH021~**_

"W-W-What the hell?!" Riko gasped in shock right after she opened the gym's doors.

With a blushing face, Kagami suddenly halted.

Covering her mouth to stifle her laughter, Seirin's coach mumbled, "W-What's happening here, Kuroko?" She questioned towards the teal-head who was sitting on one of the benches with his cellphone's camera directed towards the red-head.

Kuroko pressed a button before closing his phone. "We're playing truth or dare earlier and it was his turn. My dare to him was to dance like an idiot with the song 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams. He finished the whole song but was still dancing. Wanna see?"

Kagami's face heated even more. "Kuroko, you bastard! That's not part of the dare!"

"Sure, sure, let us see it!" Izuki interrupted.

The red-head tried to get the phone away from his 'shadow' but the latter quickly threw it towards Hyuuga, who successfully caught it.

"Nice catch, captain!" Koga praised and quickly searched for Kagami's recent video. After finding it, they clicked play.

"NO-!" Kagami yelled and fell on the ground after realizing the video started since his other teammates had started laughing.

"What the hell, Kagami?" Hyuuga mumbled, laughing. "Y-Your hips are swaying like—what the—did you had belly dancing lessons before?"

"No way!"

Kiyoshi's expression changed. "Kagami, teach me how to dance like that."

"AS IF!" Kagami grunted and washed his face with his hands in embarrassment.

The gym was filled in laughter as everyone transferred the video into Riko's laptop and watched it in HD and in a bigger monitor.

"Gaaah! Kuroko, you'll pay for that!" Kagami growled and ran after Kuroko.

"I am in a disadvantage here, Kagami-kun. As you can see, I am small and kinda slow in running." Kuroko expressionlessly complained.

"Hey, that's not my problem. If you're having problems with that, then why is that damn Akashi so damn fast even if he's just centimeters taller than you?"

Silence.

_Well, shit._

With a sigh, Kuroko murmured, "Say that name again and I'll make my grandma make me a voodoo doll of you. And I shall rip it apart tonight."

"You're so damn scary." Kagami grunted and pulled Kuroko. "Let me repay then."

"Huh—What—K-Kagami-kun!" Kuroko gasped.

Everyone else's attention turned towards their freshmen duo as Kagami placed Kuroko on his shoulders. They looked like kids with Kagami being the older one who would fly Kuroko in a fake airplane thing-y.

Riko took out her phone and recorded this one.

"Too cute." She grumbled.

"Coach, your nose's bleeding!" Koga panicked.

Kagami, with Kuroko sitting on his shoulders, ran around the court. "This is what it feels to be tall!"

Kuroko pulled his partner's hair. "I'm having fun, so don't pinpoint that I'm small or you'll get bald."

"Ow, ow, ow! Fine, I'll shut up!" Their ace surrendered.

The latter threw a ball, which Kuroko caught. "Shoot that."

"Eh?"

"Shoot that." Kagami repeated and pointed the hoop over their heads. "You'll surely reach it now. Like a dunk."

Blinking, Kuroko spun the ball on his index finger and then threw it into the hoop.

_Clang! _It sounded.

"Yay, Kuroko!" His other teammates teased.

Kuroko looked down at his partner as the latter looked up at him.

"You're quite cool today, Kagami-kun."

"Hey, I'm always cool." Kagami grunted.

With a little smile, Kuroko murmured, just enough for Kagami to hear, "Thank you for doing all of this to make me forget all about him, Kagami-kun."

"Loook! Kagami's cheeks are so red!" Furihata pointed out.

"What, what, what? What did you say to him, Kuroko-kun?" Riko squealed.

"I just—"

Before the teal-head could even answer, Kagami painstakingly covered his mouth. "It's nothing!"

"I…can't…breathe…" Kuroko gasped.

Kagami instinctively removed his hand. "Sorry." He apologized and raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Kuroko, don't you want to get down yet?"

"No. I'm having quite fun up here. Am I heavy?"

"Nope. You're light, actually." Kagami replied and placed Kuroko in a piggyback ride this time.

"Kagami-kun, say 'Oink oink'."

"Oink oink?"

"It suits you."

"What the—"

There were knocks on the door and everyone turned his head to look at the sudden visitors.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Eyes widening, Kuroko stared in shock at the persons standing on the gym's doorframe.

His heart started beating fast.

His mind started to refuse any reasons.

He wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

Not when Akashi was staring back at him.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We're going to have a practice game with Rakuzan High School few minutes later!" Riko announced. "Kagami's against Nebuya this time. Hyuuga against Reo. Izuki against Hayama. Mitobe against their still-unnamed new starter and to add some thrill, Kuroko-kun's against Akashi!"

"Well, shit." Kagami cursed out loud.

_I want to forget you, but why do you continue to make this impossible? _Kuroko wondered.

_You can hide. You can run away. I did those things before too. But I won't let you do it to me this time. Don't avert your gaze. Don't be afraid. Please, look at me again and smile. _Akashi mentally murmured.

* * *

**A/N: And that's how I end this story's second chapter.**

**Is it a cliffhanger? **

**For me, it's not.**

**Or is it?**

**Wait, is it?**

**Nah, whatever. XD**

**Did you enjoy it or got bored?**

**If it's the latter, I'm so sorry. –bows-**

**If it's the former, then I'm glad. –bows again-**

**Some are asking for sneak peeks but I think I can't do that with the second chapter. My mind's not working. Need a repairman first. Maybe in the next chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Yours truly,**

**LFMH021**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress' Note: Since you guys were all so kind and considerate of me, I've decided to put a quote from an anime (even from the ones I haven't watched) in every update of this fanfiction of mine as a token of my gratitude to your unending kindness.**

**Really! Thank you for the reviews! Didn't expect that much! : D**

**I'm so happy!**

**BTW, the title of the previous chapter (since I forgot to add it) was: I'll Forget You…Not.**

**Enjoy~**

"**Feelings aren't black and white. Even if they're fuzzy and contradictory, if they're sincere, they are what they are." –Murasaki (Hamatora)**

* * *

"**Just Like A Merry Go Round"**

_**Chapter Three: I want…**_

_There were knocks on the door and everyone turned his head to look at the sudden visitors._

"_Are we interrupting something?" _

_Eyes widening, Kuroko stared in shock at the persons standing on the gym's doorframe._

_His heart started beating fast._

_His mind started to refuse any reasons._

_He wanted to look away, but he couldn't._

_Not when Akashi was staring back at him. _

"_Oh! I almost forgot! We're going to have a practice game with Rakuzan High School few minutes later!" Riko announced. "Kagami's against Nebuya this time. Hyuuga against Reo. Izuki against Hayama. Mitobe against their still-unnamed new starter and to add some thrill, Kuroko-kun's against Akashi!"_

"_Well, shit." Kagami cursed out loud._

I want to forget you, but why do you continue to make this impossible?_ Kuroko wondered._

You can hide. You can run away. I did those things before too. But I won't let you do it to me this time. Don't avert your gaze. Don't be afraid. Please, look at me again and smile._ Akashi mentally murmured._

Have you ever wished to a shooting star?

Have you ever clapped your two hands together for more than three times in a shrine just to make sure whoever lives in it will hear your wish out?

Have you ever clasped both of your hands together for a silent prayer?

_I'm sure everyone has._

But this world didn't revolve that way.

You cannot be happy without experiencing pain.

You cannot laugh without tears coming after it.

You cannot turn around without looking back.

You cannot love without being hurt.

The world isn't like the color black and white—opposites but easy to figure out. Sometimes, other colors will mix in and confuse your mind, sometimes you need to just let your masterpiece remain as blank as it ever was.

"My, my, you guys sure were having fun~" Reo Mibuchi commented and chuckled. "What game were you guys playing, do you think we can join in?"

Kagami carefully settled down his 'shadow' back on the ground and stretched his asleep arms in the air. His gaze still quite cold, but he managed to somehow make them warmer and more welcoming. "Nah, we have no idea what game we were playing. We're just killing time. Wanna kill time with us?"

"Killing time?" Akashi repeated and casted the teal-head another glance, but the latter had somehow found a way out of his gaze by approaching his bag and looked for something in it. "No, I think we're wasting time. Can we get the game started already? We've travelled from Kyoto until here. It's not a small distance, so we would really want this game to end already. Our bodies need rest too, just in case you didn't know."

"Now, now, if you're really in a hurry, why don't you go ahead then? Not like we really care anymore." Hyuuga grunted and opened his gym bag and took out his jersey uniform. "We can go on with today's practice even after you leave anyway."

Hayama Kotarou made a back-flip effortlessly, and suddenly was before Izuki, who was not that entirely surprised with the help of his 'Eagle Eye.' "Eh~ No way. You mean you'll just throw away all the effort your coach did to beg for our teams to have a practice match?"

"I didn't beg. I'm not that hopeless." Riko then shrugged. "Well, if my team says they hate something—it means they hate something."

"What'dya mean?" Nebuya Eikichi dumbly asked.

Akashi smirked and placed his own bag and gym bag on top of the opposite bench across Seirin's. "That only means they hate us."

"Bingo!" Riko proudly exclaimed, a sweet and fake smile pasted on her face. "Now, now, we're also wasting time, are we gonna have a practice match or what?"

Once again, for the third time for today, Akashi threw a glance at a certain teal-head who purposely avoided his eyes. "Yes, we will. We will have a match."

_**~LFMH021~**_

After Riko's long blow in her whistle, the practice match commenced and both teams' members started to fire up as Nebuya got the ball first. He dribbled it on his left hand then passed it on his right hand before dribbling it again. He ran two steps forward but was easily blocked by Kagami. "Well, you sure are fired up."

The red-head grinned. "We need to end this match early after all."

"Huh? Every match consists of forty minutes right? With four quarters, ten minutes appointed to each." The muscled man queried in confusion.

"What I mean is—" Kagami paused and grinned wider. "- We gotta end this match earlier by making you guys lose the first point." He finished and nodded at Kuroko, who appeared behind his mark and tapped the ball towards Mitobe, who made a fake with his own mark and hook-shot the ball into the hoop. "Oryaaaaahhhh! We got the first point!" Seirin's ace exclaimed and raised a fist at Kuroko.

The latter blinked, looked up and raised a fist too.

"Defense!" Akashi shouted and ran after his own mark, Kuroko. He was not really expecting the teal-head to be assigned to him. In fact, he was picturing earlier Kagami Taiga being infront of him right now, pissed, flustered and irritated. Not, I repeat, not Kuroko Tetsuya, who always had an emotionless expression on his face. The damn teal-head was always composed, always calm, always unruffled by the happenings around him. Even with Emperor Eye, he, Akashi, couldn't seem to fathom what the other was thinking.

Kuroko panted and used his left foot to halt himself. "Oomf." He mumbled and looked around.

The red-head always knew those eyes. They were observant, watchful and always alert. They were honest, clear and unfaded. But, they also lied and kept secrets.

_Have you moved on?_

_Have you made your resolve?_

_Have you really wished for my existence to be erased in your life?_

_Have you really despised me, Tetsuya?_

As these questions filled his mind, he placed both of his open palms before his chest and received the pass Reo made. He caught the ball effortlessly and spun behind Kuroko. "I'll—"

"No, you won't." The phantom player interrupted and tapped the ball out of his hand in one swift turn.

In an instant, Hyuuga ran after it, almost going out of the boundary lines, and made a hasty three-pointer. It bounced upward but got in anyway.

"Aw, that's only two points~" Kiyoshi mumbled from the bench.

"Shut up! Do you want me to drown you in the school pool?!" Seirin's bespectacled captain growled.

"No! I don't have spare—Wait, we have a school pool?"

Akashi ignored the commotion that was going on behind him and raised his head. "Very clever, Tetsuya. Just because I'm not in the zone, you let me spin behind you, so that you also can and tapped the ball before I could even react. How did you think of that?"

"I'm not talking to you." Was Kuroko's answer and turned around. "We're in the middle of a game. Please refrain from—"

"So, you really hate me, huh?" He demanded, his voice falsely bemused.

The teal-head faced his back at Akashi and replied, "Yes."

He lied.

Again, he lied.

Kuroko knew deep within his heart that he could never hate his former captain. That was a fact he had realized right after Teiko crashed Ogiwara's team. That was the fact he always denied, but would never fade away.

He loved Akashi and trying to hate the red-head had only made him love the other more.

_I want to forget you._

_I want to hate you._

_I want to despise you._

_I want you to get out of my life._

_I want you to leave me alone._

_But—I also want you to know when I'm telling lies._

_Please._

_Call me a liar and know that I want you to stay by my side._

He clenched his hands into fists on his sides as he blocked Akashi from getting the ball once again from whoever would pass it next. Almost eight minutes have passed. Almost a quarter was spent with them silently staring for each other's movements. He was actually amazed at himself for being to keep up with the red-head.

With the score: 25 to 28, Seirin and Rakuzan respectively, he couldn't help the remembering the moments when Akashi snapped at him back in the arena right after Seirin won the Winter Cup.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Akashi-kun." He murmured.

The red-head before him blinked. "Yes?"

"May I ask you a favor?"

Akashi tried to run to his left, but he quickly stepped towards his right. "What favor could that be?"

"After this game…" He started, received the ball from the cornered Kagami and dribbled the ball behind him.

Akashi glared at his hands and raised his head again to look at the teal-head's. He saw shock and guilt in the red-head's eyes as he put on a grateful smile and mumbled, "After this game, can you say: 'Good job' to me?"

"O-Of course." His former captain stuttered in confusion.

He received a nod from his partner, so he made the form for phantom shot and swiftly shoot the ball into the hoop. It loudly landed on the ground.

_**He sighed in relief after the buzzer rang loudly and echoed in the whole place.**_

"_**Teiko won their third match for today! Just how amazing can they be?!" The announcer exclaimed.**_

_**He received a smack in the head by Aomine, a handshake by Kise, a small smile from Midorima and a lollipop from Murasakibara. He was, once again, their phantom sixth man in this game and for quite awhile, he had become their pillar of support again in this game.**_

_**He smiled as his teammates walked ahead of him and excitedly talked about their performances. He held his head and smiled even more.**_

_**He blinked when Akashi approached him.**_

_**But what surprised him the most was when the red-head smiled warmly at him, patted his head and whispered, "Good job, Tetsuya." He praised and scolded after the other members of MiraGen.**_

_**Those were the words he wanted to hear since he entered the first string, and Akashi just said them. Akashi Seijuro, himself.**_

_**He covered his eyes with his hands as tears of joy trickled down his cheeks.**_

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kiyoshi played with Nigou on his lap as he watched the game. He was smiling, like an idiot, since the game started. His teammates looked like they were having fun, after all. It was as if they were in an official match and needed to grab the trophy again.

Hyuuga had entered his Clutch Time since Reo commented about his weird stance in making a point.

Mitobe's eyebrows had met each other too, half-way the first quarter because of the way his mark almost slipped pass by him.

Izuki's eyes had turned into their darker shades as his mind had also switched mode. Serious mode: on.

Kagami was fired up as he faced one of the Uncrowned Generals. Nebuya seemed to pass by him twice already and it was pissing the red-head.

But…Kuroko was acting unusual.

He may look like his usual self under others' eyes, but Kiyoshi had been with the teal-head for quite a long time now to know there was something definitely off, so his eyes landed on Akashi, who seemed all over the place as well.

It was already the third quarter and everyone was already sweating and panting hard.

With the scores: 76 to 82, Seirin and Rakuzan's starters almost murdered one another just to get the ball and shoot it into the hoop.

He blinked and petted Nigou's head. "Riko."

The brunette turned. "Yeah, Teppei?"

"Kuroko, he—"

"I know. I noticed." Seirin's coach interrupted and frowned. She clutched the whistle tightly as she watched the game progress.

Kagami panted and suddenly halted before the two of them. "Damn, that guy's too huge but still to flexible. I might die." He complained and then turned towards his two senpais. "Please sub Kuroko out."

"Huh? Why?" Riko queried, her tone was fake confusion.

"If you don't, I'll mark both Nebuya and Akashi."

"Oi, but that—"

"Then sub Kuroko out." Kagami demanded.

Riko gulped with how scary and serious Kagami's eyes were as he determinedly pleaded for her permission.

She sighed and blew her whistle. "Substitution, Seirin!" She announced. She motioned for Kuroko to sit on the bench and Furihata out.

The teal-head approached her hesitantly. "Why…"

"You're such a meddler, Taiga Kagami." Akashi accused as he dribbled the ball with his two hands.

That was when Kuroko looked up at his 'light' and smiled slightly. "You're too kind." He commented, bumped fist with Kagami and sat on the bench. His head covered with a dry, white towel.

"_**Kurokocchi!" Kise gasped as he stumbled into the ground. **_

"_**That damn bastard, he purposely stepped on your foot, didn't he?" Aomine grunted and offered a hand.**_

_**As Midorima talked off with the referee, Murasakibara approached Akashi and told him what just happened.**_

_**He was about to stand up when an arm draped under his arms and helped him up. He looked up and found Akashi beside him. "Don't push yourself. Come on."**_

_**He limped towards their team's bench and sat on it before removing his right foot's shoe and then sock. **_

"_**Go on, you four. Call any from the first string to substitute Tetsuya. Win or I'll make you all bald." Akashi ordered and the other members of the Generation of Miracles hesitantly went inside the court.**_

_**He winced when Akashi gently pressed on the swollen part of his ankle. "Looks like it's sprained. That guy does have a foot that weighs a ton then." He concluded and took the first aid kit beside Kuroko. He took out a ice-pack and placed it on top of swollen ankle which made the teal-head wince and twist a little in pain. "Does it hurt?"**_

_**He gulped and shook his head. "No."**_

"_**Liar. Just tell me if it does. Lying won't subdue the pain."**_

"_**But telling it hurts won't subdue the pain too, will it?"**_

"_**At least I can be gentler and tend it with more care." Akashi retorted.**_

_**He blinked and smiled a little. "You're kind, Akashi-kun."**_

"_**I'm just being a captain."**_

"_**No." He mumbled. "You're really kind."**_

_**Akashi stopped from his work, slowly raised his head and smiled hesitantly. "Thanks."**_

"Are you okay, Kuroko?" Kawahara mumbled in anxiety infront of him.

He nodded. "I am." He lied.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Ssu~ No way~ We're late~" He heard someone grunt as he slowly opened Seirin's gym's doors. "It's already the third quarter?!"

"You're so noisy, Kise." He scolded as he leaned against the doorframe. The blonde was standing inside, just right beside the door and was leaning against the white wall of the gym. He looked exhausted, but mist was appearing in the air as he breathed.

He saw the way copycat stiffened right after seeing his face, and he couldn't; deny the fact that he felt hurt when the latter looked away and murmured, "K-Konnichiwa, Aominecchi…"

He pretended to let it slide before leaning against the wall beside the blonde. "What's the score?"

Kise looked up. "Uh, 83 to 87." He mumbled.

After that, both suddenly turned silent.

He was not the chatty type, but it was unusual for the blonde to stay quiet like this. He was more used with the clingy Kise. The Kise who would frantically call him out of nowhere and tell him weird, trivial things. The Kise who would push his face away when he was being a pervert. The Kise who would turn, look at his eyes and smile that stupid grin of his.

He had no idea on what was going on.

He had no idea on what he had done.

And he had no idea how to even ask of it.

"_**Dai-chan…can I ask you something?" Momoi mumbled out of nowhere as they ate lunch at the rooftop together.**_

_**He swallowed a whole pork chop in one gulp before mumbling, "What?"**_

_**The pink-head played with her chopsticks before murmuring, "Do you love Ki-chan?"**_

_**He spat the rice inside his mouth at her face.**_

"_**EWWWWWWWW!" She screamed and smacked his head.**_

"_**Ouch, that hurt, Satsuki, damn it."**_

_**She angrily glared at him, pursuing for the answer. He blinked, scratched his head and sighed in defeat. "Yeah…"**_

"_**I knew it! Why aren't you telling him then?!" Too's manager excitedly shouted.**_

_**He looked up at the sky and watched as clouds moved west. "I'm afraid of his answer."**_

The world wasn't consisted of 'Yes' and 'No'. In every decision you make, you have to re-think.

Just like in love, you need to think. But always know that you couldn't tell your heart what to do, but you could always tell your mind how to lie.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He panted as they finally arrived in their destination.

Midorima got off the rickshaw before opening Seirin's gym's door. "It's just the second quarter, nanodayo." He commented.

Takao locked the rickshaw and followed after his partner, before going up on the audiences' bleachers and sitting beside Midorima, like always.

He was supposed to be concentrating at the game in the court right now, but he couldn't seem to stop thinking of the sad smile the green-head gave him earlier.

Just recalling it made his heart ache. He played with his lucky item: puppet's hands and mentally talked, _Why did he look at me like that?_

_It was as if he was suffering._

_It was as if he would cry soon._

_It was as if I was saying goodbye._

He glanced at Midorima and found the green-head focused with the game ongoing in the court. The latter's eyes followed each member's movement. He would blink at times, but he didn't say a single thing. Unlike before, when they were watching a game, Midorima would explain some things at him even if he wouldn't ask.

"_**Why wouldn't you just leave him alone? He looks like he can be left alone." One classmate of his commented.**_

_**He blinked and looked at Midorima, who was taping his fingers as usual. "I can't."**_

"_**Why? Come on man, hang out with us more. We're more fun~"**_

_**He glanced at his partner again and found the other staring at his lucky item. "Sorry, I really can't."**_

"_**Why?!"**_

_Because I love him._

_Because I cannot leave him alone._

_Because I feel incomplete if it's not him._

But Midorima would never know.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Himuro gasped when Murasakibara pointed the upper seats when they entered Seirin's gym. He was expecting for them to sit on the bleachers, but the violet-head chose the rare, top spot.

So they stood and leaned against the railings.

Their faces never changing expressions even if Seirin was facing Rakuzan once again.

They were supposed to react in every movement.

They were supposed to exchange opinions.

But they weren't.

He stared at the keychain Murasakibara gave him back in last Christmas Eve. It was a pocky keychain and it looked so cute and was so soft that he always played with it.

That was supposed the day they would get closer, but instead…they started to drift apart.

"_**W-What happened, Atsushi?" He gasped as he found a dirty Murasakibara sitting on the ground at the school's backyard. "Did you trip?"**_

_**The violet-head shook his head. "It's nothing."**_

"_**Atsu—"**_

_**The center started to sob. "It-It's nothing…" He sniffed and started to sob. "Muro-chin…I wanna quit basketball…"**_

"_**W-What happened?" He mumbled and started to wipe the mud on his partner's face.**_

_**The violet-head sniffed, "Some third strings bullied me…I was planning to ignore them when they started to throw mudballs at me. I was about to throw some at them too, but they began to say that you should leave me alone…that if I'm to play basketball, I should only be alone." He explained. "I don't want to be alone. I want to be with Muro-chin."**_

He frowned and shut his eyes tightly.

_He's lonely._

_He had always been lonely._

_That's why I couldn't let go of him yet._

_He's lonely…just like me._

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko entered the game two minutes before the game ended and marked Akashi once again.

"Have you regained your stamina back, Tetsuya?" Akashi whispered, a smirk on his face.

"Do you remember back in the Winter Cup, Akashi-kun?" The teal-head suddenly brought up as he raised his head and met the red-head's heterochromatic eyes.

Akashi's eyes widened a fraction, a movement Kuroko noticed. "I do. I do remember. What of it?"

"Do you really hate me?" Kuroko murmured as he backed away and tapped the ball out of Reo's hand.

"What the—" The latter cursed in surprise.

"_**I repeat, I hate you. Stop pretending that you just want us back altogether. There was no 'us' back in Teiko. Stop dreaming."**_

The red-head remained quiet at first before finally replying, "They said that a person's true thoughts are being spit out when they're really angry or pissed off. And I guess, that implied to me back then, but I never really ever hated you."

"I see."

After few moments, Akashi spoke up again, "Is there no hope?"

"No hope?"

"No hope for you to look back at me again, for you to glare at me again, for you to scold me again, and for you to turn around and smile at me again? Will there be no more 'again's?"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kise rubbed his two hands with each other before breathing into his palms.

He felt cold.

He ran here and forgot to ask for a scarf or an extra jacket from the modeling agency. He just sprinted off here without making second-minds.

He wanna hit himself for being too stupid. Even if he was stupid from the very beginning.

After few more silent moments, he sneezed at loud, "ACHHHHOOOO!"

And he quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

He was expecting for Aomine to laugh at his humiliating action, when the said guy moved closer beside him and encircled a scarf around Kise's neck. He blinked and looked up, surprised, at Aomine. "Aominecchi, what—"

"You're wearing thin clothes with this still-cold weather? Are you an idiot?" Aomine grunted and reached for his cheek and caressed it. "Are you still cold?"

He shook his head. "I-A-ACHOOO!" Yeah, great.

The bluenette then moved closer than earlier and took his left hand. "Aominecchi—"

His heart beat sped up when the ace even squeezed his hand and held it tighter with his right hand. With flushed face, he questioningly looked at the latter. Feeling his stare, Aomine looked back at him and in an instant, blushed as well. "J-Just shut up." He grumbled.

"I didn't even say anything…" He mumbled.

"….cold…" Aomine murmured.

"What?"

"Don't catch a cold." The bluenette repeated, his face turned towards the other direction. "I'll…get worried."

With those unexpected words, Kise's faced turned even redder than ever. He gulped, squeezed back Aomine's hand and breathed into the latter's scarf. _It smells like Aominecchi… _He thought, and refrained from crying again.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Takao put on the puppet on one of his hands and played with it, obviously not concentrated with the game they were supposed to watch.

"Oi, Takao, what are you doing?" He sighed.

The dark-head grinned. "It's so cute. I mean, it's the lucky item Shin-chan looked for me. It's just so cute. It's a bunny too."

"Shut up." He grunted.

He was about to focus on the game again when the puppet moved closer to his face and suddenly kissed his cheek. "Chu~" Takao teased.

His eyes widened and he slowly turned towards his partner. "What in the world…"

The puppet faced him again as Takao spoke in a different voice, "Shin-chan, smile~ Smile~ I wanna see Shin-chan's smile~"

"I don't smile."

The puppet's shoulders suddenly slumped down. "But I wanna see Shin-chan's smile…His smile is so rare, but it's so beautiful. It has the aura that gives me energy to continue playing a game. He sometimes gives me that smile of his and I miss it now…"

He blinked in shock with what the puppet—Takao, just spoken. It was the dark-head's true thoughts. He could tell right away when the latter was joking and he was definitely sober right now. The way the dark-head's eyes darkened in sadness clarified his wild guess.

He sighed and managed a small, bemused smile. "Idiot." He grumbled and patted the puppet's head.

Since then, the puppet, which Takao named as Tarou-chan, never left his shoulder. Takao leaned closer too, feeling more comfortable now.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Himuro glanced at Murasakibara before scratching his head.

A cold, still-Winter wind passed by and he couldn't help shivering because of it. "C-Cold…" He mumbled while his partner looked so warm.

He hummed before hugging the violet-head.

Murasakibara blinked when two hands suddenly wrapped round his coated waist. "Muro-chin?"

"It's cold. You're warm. So I hug you." Himuro explained and hugged him tighter.

"Do you love hugs~?" He mumbled as he placed Himuro before him and wrapped him with his leather coat as well.

Himuro unexpectedly nodded. "I actually love hugs. Especially Atsushi's warm hugs."

Since then, Murasakibara never let him go.

_**~LFMH021~**_

With her blow in the whistle, the practice match ended.

With Rakuzan winning.

The scores were 98 with 106. Seirin and Rakuzan respectively.

They shook hands and settled into their very own benches.

Kuroko was fixing his things when a hand landed on his head. He turned and found Akashi before him. The red-head wore an expressionless face, so he had no idea what was going on the latter's head. He was about to slap the hand away when Akashi ruffled his hair and murmured a sincere, "Good job, Tetsuya."

His eyes widened with the sincerest words he had ever heard out of the red-head's mouth.

He was not about to cry when Akashi smiled and repeated, "Good job, Tetsuya."

That was when tears began to pour down his pale, sweaty cheeks. It felt painful. Crying always made his head ache. Crying always made his heart clench. But he couldn't help it anymore—he started to sob as Akashi continued ruffling his hair.

_It's unfair. How can you affect me like this?_

_How can all my effort to shut you out shatter in just matter of minutes?_

_Are you playing with me?_

_Are you toying with my feelings?_

_I want to forget you._

_I want to hate you._

_I want to despise you._

_I want you to get out of my life._

_I want you to leave me alone._

_But—I also want you to know when I'm telling lies._

_Please._

_Call me a liar and know that I want you to stay by my side._

_Please._

_Tell me you love me too._

* * *

**A/N: I am not really sure if it was supposed to end like that.**

**I mean, I was really planning a very, very sad chapter when this happened.**

**I want a dramatic chapter but it didn't turn out as I thought.**

**I have no idea how to feel right now.**

**I have no idea if this even was worth your read.**

**Sorry if it isn't. You can kill me now.**

**It's not also a cliffhanger. I think I'm really not myself right now.**

**There's also no Sneak Peek, I wanna sleeeeeeepppppppp…..**

**Did you get bored?**

**Did you enjoy it?**

**Neither?**

**Both?**

**-bows- Thank you still! Thank you for stopping by!**

**I HOPE YOU'LL STILL REVIEW. Thankies~**

**I wanna eat strawberry jam,**

**LFMH021**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Is it just me or lots of you really do love angst-y stories? And this is one hell of a angst-y story. I don't think I need to remind you how much angst this chapter will contain as well. Angst, angst, angst! XD**

**Thanks, thanks, thanks for all your great, hilarious and unique reviews! I cannot help but smile whenever I read your reviews in my fanfictions. I'm so glad, and relieved you find them entertaining. Thank you, really, for the kindness.**

**Dedicated to Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est and animelovertillend! Love yah guys! **

**Enjoy!**

**As promised, here's this chapter's anime quote:**

"**I hate memories. Because reality is better than memories. A reality where I exist and you're here right next to me." - Yano Motoharu (Bokura Ga Ita)**

"**Just Like A Merry-Go-Round"**

_**Chapter Four: **_

_With her blow in the whistle, the practice match ended._

_With Rakuzan winning. _

_The scores were 98 with 106. Seirin and Rakuzan respectively._

_They shook hands and settled into their very own benches._

_Kuroko was fixing his things when a hand landed on his head. He turned and found Akashi before him. The red-head wore an expressionless face, so he had no idea what was going on the latter's head. He was about to slap the hand away when Akashi ruffled his hair and murmured a sincere, "Good job, Tetsuya."_

_His eyes widened with the sincerest words he had ever heard out of the red-head's mouth._

_He was not about to cry when Akashi smiled and repeated, "Good job, Tetsuya."_

_That was when tears began to pour down his pale, sweaty cheeks. It felt painful. Crying always made his head ache. Crying always made his heart clench. But he couldn't help it anymore—he started to sob as Akashi continued ruffling his hair._

It's unfair. How can you affect me like this?

How can all my effort to shut you out shatter in just matter of minutes?

Are you playing with me?

Are you toying with my feelings?

I want to forget you.

I want to hate you.

I want to despise you.

I want you to get out of my life.

I want you to leave me alone.

But—I also want you to know when I'm telling lies.

Please.

Call me a liar and know that I want you to stay by my side.

Please.

Tell me you love me too.

_**~LFMH021~**_

When you love, expect that you'll be in a Ferris wheel wherein your cart will always stay on the top and would never go down.

You could see the beautiful things around the city, but you'll be alone.

You could see the lights glimmering beautifully below, but you could never touch them.

Along with this, you would be alone, up there.

You would be alone and had no idea how to get down because you didn't have the control.

It's scary as time goes on.

It's terrifying as you realize you're all alone.

That's how love is.

It's beautiful.

It's rare like a gem.

But it's painful just like a sword just out of the fire.

It always hurts.

It will always bring you pain and grief.

Akashi blinked and pulled his hand back when the teal-head before him started to sob with no reason. He didn't know what to do, honestly and just stared at the weeping phantom player. "Tetsuya?" He called out.

The phantom player shook his head and hid his face with his bangs before taking steps backward. He raised his arm to cover his eyes , but the red-head could still hear the sobs the other was emitting. He had seen the teal-head cry before, lots of time, to be more honest. But he was mostly not the reason for these memories. And he had always been the one to punish the one who had hurt the phantom player. Yet, at this very moment, he's sure with the fact that he was the reason for those tears that streamed down Kuroko's cheeks.

He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. And he was feeling guilty, deep within.

He took a deep breath a reached an arm. "Tet—"

But, as usual, there had always been a hindrance on his way –even if he was just a step away from Kuroko—and it had always been Kagami Taiga. The teal-head's current 'light' and Kuroko's most trusted partner. The taller red-head pushed the hand he offered away, and stepped forward to block his partner from him. "No." Kagami insisted.

With being pained, his eyes suddenly turned shades darker in annoyance. "And why, if I may ask?" He persisted.

The other smirked and took a step towards him. "No." He repeated, quite looking irritated now, and pulled his partner by placing a towel on top of Kuroko's head and gently dragging him along. "Let's go change."

He was expecting for the teal-head to look back at him, but he was disappointed when the latter nodded and followed after Kagami. "…Okay." He weakly responded and followed behind Kagami, as the latter took their bags and went ahead of the others towards the changing room.

Akashi huffed and was about to follow after the two when Furihata Kouki, yes, the so-called Chihuahua of Seirin, gulped, stepped aside and spread his arms to block the red-head this time. "N-N-N-N-N-No…!"

He blinked and looked down a little at the unexpected obstacle before him. "And who are you to stop me?"

The brunette gulped, sweat-dropped before answering, "I-I-I-I am F-F-Furihata K-K-K-Kouki. A-A freshman of S-Seirin Gakuen B-Basketball Club. W-We've faced e-each other b-before. I-I could't l-l-l-let you pass through…!"

Kawahara's face paled with his friend's action and tried to pull him back. "W-Wait, Furihata, what are you thinking?"

Furihata gulped again and frowned. "I-I-I-I have no i-i-i-idea, but Kuroko j-just cried…and…and…I wanna s-s-support him…along wi-with Kagami."

Akashi smirked. "Support him along with Taiga despite the fact that you're shaking and trembling badly just by facing me like this?"

"D-D-D-D-Don't be s-s-s-so c-c-c-cocky…" The brunette grunted, obviously displeased with his attitude.

He blinked in shock with the response he got and chuckled afterwards. "What a courageous man. Let me congratulate you for not being killed by me, hm, what's your name?"

"F-F-F-F-Furihata K-K-K-K-Kouki…"

"Ah, the Seirin member with the jersey number twelve, right? I shall remember your name for the bravery you just showed me." Akashi complimented.

"You bastard, do you really think you need to comment about such things when Tetsu's still obviously avoiding you?" Aomine, who had walked from the doorframe, grunted in disgust.

He turned and glared at the bluenette. "Do you think I have no idea about such an obvious thing?"

Aomine smirked. "You can be stupid at times, Akashi."

"What was that?"

Too's ace paled before turning away. 'N-Nothing."

"Besides, I don't wanna hear that from someone who is obviously being avoided too despite his sweet efforts just awhile ago."

"What'dya mean?"

"Where's Ryouta?"

Aomine blinked then looked around only to find out his companion just five seconds ago had gone missing. "What the fuck? Where did Kise go?"

"Waaaaaahhhh!" They heard an excited exclaim from right outside the gymnasium and stared at the invisible source of the noise. After awhile, Kise turned up pulling a graduated Kasamatsu Yukio along with him. He had that stupid grin on his face, which boiled Aomine's blood even more. "Kasamatsu-cchi is here to say 'Long Time No see!' ssu~"

The dark-head beside the blonde grunted something and smacked the latter's head. "You idiot! I didn't say anything like that!"

"Eh~? Then why were you outside and almost walked away right after the match if only I didn't see you and caught you~?"

He received a kick this time. "You meddler!"

"Waaah! So harsh!"

The dressing room's door opened and after awhile, the ones who played against Rakuzan emerged, wearing their uniforms and drying their faces. "Waaahhh~ It's kinda hot today huh~" Koga commented.

"It surely is. What a weird climate for the start of spring." Kiyoshi agreed, following after Koganei.

Hyuuga sighed and threw his towel on the air before catching it again. "I wanna drink something cold."

"Let's go get some Pocari Sweat on the vendo right outside the gate." Kiyoshi suggested with that energetic smile of his.

"I wanna eat cheeseburger! I repeat, cheeseburger!" Riko shouted.

"Then, just eat one." Hyuuga replied.

He stiffened when the brunette turned and repeated menacingly, "I. Wanna. Eat. Cheeseburger."

"F-F-F-F-Fine! I'll treat you one later!" The bespectacled captain of Seirin surrendered after understanding the meaning of their coach's words.

Riko exclaimed, "Yiiiippppiiiieeee!" Before grabbing her bag and taking out the keys from her skirt's pocket. "Is everyone out of the dressing room? Let's go hang out in Maji Burger and take some selfies!"

"What the—When did you turn into a modernized teenage girl, Coach?" Koga gasped.

He received a smack on the head afterwards which shut his mouth up. "I have been a modernized teenage girl since I was born. You guys are just influencing me so much, that's why I'm turning out to be kinda boyish."

"You're not boyish, you're just violent and a tyra—Guwwaaaahhhh!" Izuki flew meters away after Riko neared him and made an uppercut, which could bring any boxer into shame.

"This team has become weirder than before." A cold, stern-sounding voice commented from behind Tsuchida.

Everyone turned and found both of Shuutoku's aces standing behind the uniformed Seirin Basketball members. One had a puppet on his hand, the other was grinning as a greeting. Yes, the one playing with the puppet this time was Midorima.

"What's up with that puppet, Midorima?" Aomine mumbled in confusion.

The green-head blinked when Takao stole the puppet from him. The dark-head put it on one of his hands and played with it. "I'm Tarou-chan! I'm a bunny! And I am a friendly bunny! I love Shin-chan~!"

Everyone else inside the court turned quiet.

_Wasn't that a confession?!_

But Midorima was unaware of that. He was just concentrated on the fact that Tarou-chan has been kissing his cheeks since earlier and it was slowly getting on his nerves. "Tarou-chan, stop it." He scolded and tried to push the puppet away.

"O-Oi, Midorima, didn't you hear what Takao just said?" Hyuuga mumbled.

The miracle shooter raised an eyebrow as he squished the said puppet between his palms. "Huh?"

"H-He just said something very…very important!" Tsuchida gasped.

The green-head frowned in confusion. "I didn't hear anything because Tarou-chan is distracting me. What was it he said?"

Takao's face suddenly flushed and he shook his head fiercely as he hid behind Midorima. He secretly mouthed, "NO!" To the ones who could see him.

"Uh, it's—"

The dressing room's door opened and slammed back shut as Kagami went out from it and dried his wet hair. "Uh, sorry, I just took a short shower and used the shower room." He explained and blinked with the weird atmosphere enveloping the whole court. "Wait—did we miss anything?"

Takao interrupted by laughing and shouting, "NOPE! YOU DIDN'T! We were just having a small chit-chat as we waited for you and Kuroko."

Aomine walked a little and stood beside Kise. Now, the blonde was torn between Kasamatsu Yukio and Aomine Daiki. If he moved away, he would be too obvious, but if he stayed, he had no idea if he would survive without having a nosebleed.

"By the way," Himuro, who arrived after walking down the staircase of the gymnasium's audiences' seats, paused and bowed as a greeting. "Where's Kuroko-kun?"

"I'm right here." Kuroko, who appeared out of nowhere behind Kagami, responded, and looked up with his hair and face dripping wet.

"Ah! Hello, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara greeted and patted the teal-head, but the former quickly pulled his hand away and pouted. "Your hair is so wet."

Kagami blinked, turned and sighed in disbelief. "You idiot, Kuroko!" He grunted, grabbed the towel his partner held and placed it on top of the phantom player's head before rubbing it and gradually drying Kuroko's hair. "You should dry your hair properly or else you'll wet the floor and might even catch a cold in the process."

"Sorry. I didn't think of such. I was just worrying if you're going to lock the gym without noticing I'm still inside." The teal-head bluntly responded.

The red-head raised an eyebrow as he dried Kuroko's face this time. "Has that happened to you?"

The teal-head nodded, and played with his two hands. "About three times now."

"NO WAY! YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD CALL ME AT TIMES LIKE THOSE!" Kagami growled and took Kuroko's bag along with his before pushing the phantom player towards the gym's door. "We're going ahead. We'll just eat dinner at my apartment."

"Kagami-kun—" His partner started, but instantly shut his mouth up upon seeing the way Akashi stared right at him. He gulped, looked around in nervousness and quickly followed after his partner. "W-We're going now."

"Waaaah! Enjoy his cooking, Kuroko! You're so lucky!" Koganei teased.

"Let's buy some ingredients first on the way. What'dya want to eat for dinner?" They heard Kagami suggest as he took Kuroko's towel again and began to dry the latter's hair as they walked out of the school.

Slowly, the two guys' voices faded away as they walked away meter after meter.

Kiyoshi chuckled and commented, "Kagami sure takes his chances, doesn't he?"

Hyuuga scratched his head and shrugged. "If the person before me is deeply hurt then I would probably do the same. I think that idiot is actually a gentleman."

"Yep, I won't be surprised if one day those two will suddenly announce that they're going out. Actually, I wouldn't mind throwing a party." Izuki agreed as they one by one went out the gym as Riko locked it.

Takao blinked when he saw a movement from just a centimeter behind him. He turned a little and found a silent Akashi walking away ahead of others. He was about to call out the red-head when Midorima covered his mouth and shook his head.

The dark-head blinked then nodded.

"Sometimes, a man needs to have his own time for silence and for reflecting." Himuro murmured as he gazed sideways on the retreating Emperor.

_**~LFMH021~**_

_**Two weeks have passed…**_

Two weeks had passed and Kuroko had no idea if he would ever see the face of Akashi Seijuuro again. It was not that he was expecting any message, email or call from the shorter red-head. It was just that he was certainly clueless to what might happen next. Not to Akashi, but to him.

Yes, he had survived months not seeing the red-head when he was just about to enter Seirin Gakuen. But those months were too painful for him to experience again. He had been hurt, lots of times and for only one reason: Akashi Seijuuro. He had known that he, himself, was idiot since the very beginning, but that didn't stop him from loving the red-head anyway.

Even as he waited for nothing inside his room right now, all he scribbled on his notebook's empty page was his former captain's name.

He wanted to rip the page out again, but he couldn't seem to do it again. _It would be such a waste… _

He stood up, roamed around his room and randomly picked a book from his bookshelf before sitting on the bed and opening it on a random page.

_Page 63_

_I let the snowflakes slowly fall down on my palms. They gradually turned into a very tiny snowball between my palms, but they melted away too as they dissolved into water because of my hot tears._

"_They said it's alright to love. They said it's alright to be hurt by it. They said it's fine to love him. Liars. I shouldn't have loved him at all." I paused and sobbed. "If I just didn't meet him, then maybe, just maybe, I'm not crying like this, maybe I'm not as pained as I am now."_

_I punched the wall as I started to cry louder. "Damn you, bring me back the days when I didn't meet you yet! Bring me back my happiness!"_

He closed the book and placed it back on its' place before sitting again on top of his bed and placing his head on his bended knees.

"Tetsuya?" His mother called out.

He blinked, wiped away the tears and opened his room's door. 'Yes, Mom?"

"We're heading out and we'll be back after midnight. Are you fine with staying at home alone or would you rather stay with Kagami-kun?" She suggested with her ever warm smile.

He blinked and nodded. "I'll stay with Kagami-kun."

"Alright then~ We'll see you tomorrow~"

He received a peck on his cheek, and one by one his parents and grandmother went out of the house and headed to an unknown place she didn't mention. He looked back at his room and locked all the doors before heading out.

_**~LFMH021~**_

It looked like his partner was sleeping for he had called quite a few times already, but no one was answering him besides Kagami's answering machine. He left a message, but he had no idea when the red-head would receive it and reply to it. He was not the type to barge into someone's home as well.

So he decided to roam and wander around the town. He had nowhere particular to go, but he wanted to be out of the house. He just wanted to slowly push away the sadness enveloping his heart.

"Oh my!" He heard an old man gasp as fruits, vegetables and even some bond papers rolled and flew around his feet.

Kuroko blinked and picked up the supplies he could reach one by one before approaching the man and picking up the tore paper bag. He blinked and looked for anything to use but found none. "Um, do you have any spare plastic bags?"

The old man with maroon hair shook his head with a disappointed sigh. "I don't, sorry."

The teal-head blinked again, looked at the things he's holding and at the ones the other held. "I will carry what I can. I could accompany you until we reach your house and then I'll drop them there."

The old man's golden eyes glinted in delight. 'That'll make things easier. Won't it bother you?"

He shook his head. 'Nothing to worry about. We have no classes for today and I'm just wandering around, anway."

"Then, follow me." The other gently commanded and walked ahead. "Our car suddenly steamed black, hot smoke, so I was forced to get the grocery since our driver knew how to fix it. I'm not really good with mechanical things after all."

He walked behind the old man as the other sufficiently talked. They walked about ten minutes before arriving to one hell of a mansion.

After ringing the doorbell, the gates opened and servants wearing maid and butler outfits lined up behind the gates as they greeted the old man in a polite way. "This teal-head is with me." The middle-aged man stated.

"Let me carry those for you, Master." One butler suggested and extended his arms.

The maroon-head nodded and placed the things he was holding between the butler's arms and sighed.

One maid approached him, smiled at him and offered, "I'll take those as well, Sir."

He blinked, nodded his head and obediently gave the objects he held to the maid. After realizing that he had nothing else to do there, he looked around and mumbled, "Uhm."

The middle-aged man turned. "Yes?"

"I think my job is done here."

"Oh my! No, please do come in and let me repay you."

"There's no need." He insisted.

The maroon-head chuckled. "No, really. You've helped me a lot. At least have a cup of tea. I want to know what you think about my dear son's special tea. He invented it and it tastes really good. As a very nice kid, let me repay you even just by giving you a special offer."

"I actually don't know what to answer." He honestly murmured.

The crimson-eyed smiled warmly. "My only son, I think, is at the same age as you are. He's quite a loner and I want him to make new friends. Truth be told, right now, I'm sure he's house-arresting himself again."

He blinked and lightly scratched his cheek as he found nothing to answer the other with. "I—"

"Welcome home, Dad." A very familiar voice greeted from the front door. He gulped and turned his face in an attempt not to look at the new comer and in attempt to somehow avert the new one's attention away from him.

"I'm home. That's rare. What are you doing out here, Sei? You're usually studying like there's no tomorrow inside your room mostly at this hour." The maroon-head commented.

'I was getting a cup of tea." The other responded. "Who's that behind you?"

As expected of Akashi's Emperor Eye, he had seen Kuroko despite the fact that he had already hidden behind the maroon-head and even did his best to not let out any distinctive noise or movement. But Akashi still saw even just a faint part of his shadow.

"Ah. To cut the long story short, this guy had helped me a lot today and I want to repay him by letting him taste your very unique tea flavor. Will it be alright if you prepare some for the two of us too?"

Akashi nodded and frowned for he couldn't seem to fathom even just the newcomer's hair color. "I don't mind at all, but who is he? Don't you think you should fully recognize a person first before letting him in the mansion?"

"Ah! Well, he kinda looks like you. With the hairstyle, height and aura. I was just to tempted to bring him back to let you two meet, since I'm sure you will get along." The maroon-head explained enthusiastically and pulled out Kuroko from his hiding place. "Here he is."

Silence enveloped the two teenagers as they stared right at each other's eyes.

"Eh…?" Akashi's father confusedly mumbled.

"…Tetsuya?" Akashi murmured.

Kuroko gulped and surprised himself as he composedly greeted the other with, "Hello."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Right after Akashi placed three teacups on the table, his father took his and stood up, which made the two teenagers' eyes at him in surprise. "Where are you going, Dad?"

"I have lots of things to do! Since you two know each other, I'm perfectly fine with leaving Kuroko Tetsuya here with you. Bye!" Akashi's father, who's now named Kantarou Akashi, bade and fled in a matter of second, leaving both Akashi and Kuroko in the balcony alone.

The red-head sighed and sat on the other end of the bench where Kuroko decided to sit at. He picked up his own teacup and drank a sip. He took a deep breath before starting the conversation, "I would have never expected you to be the one to help out my Dad as he became his careless self again earlier."

"I was actually surprised he's your Dad, Akashi-kun. He's so alike with Kise-kun—it actually shocked me."

"Dad has two personalities. When he's out of the house, he's the careless, idiotic Kantarou. When he's inside the house, dealing with businesses and doing some work, he's the super strict, unapproachable and perfectionist Kantarou. It's hard to deal with that kind of thing, just so you know." The red-head complained.

Kuroko blinked as he turned towards the other's direction. "…Are you pouting, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm not," Was the heterochromatic-eyed instantly responded.

"You answered me so quickly. You're lying. And you're really pouting." Kuroko accused and took another sip of his tea.

"I'm not pouting." Akashi repeated.

"You're actually pouting, you baby boo-boo, who hates being called short and kills anyone who disobeys him. Stop lying." The teal-head teased and took another sip.

"I'm not a baby boo-boo."

"Just a baby cutie-patootie." The phantom player urged.

"I'm neither of the two."

"Then you're a shorty baby patootiie who likes boo-booing and— Gwaaah!" Kuroko gasped when Akashi suddenly neared him and messed his hair. "Ah! Akashi-kun, my hair!"

"Stop calling me a shorty."

"But you are a shorty. You even make Murasakibara-kun's shoulder as your throne. And you even need his own help to make you sit on top of his shoulder because you cannot reach it and—Hiyyyaaaa…Not my hair, Akashi-kun, not my hair!"

The red-head stopped and then raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's up with your hair? Why do you love it so much?"

Kuroko tried to flat down the hair that stayed up despite his efforts to gel them back down. "I spend hours to make my bed-hair go down. I look like I'm in my blue super saiyan form when my hair's all up."

"What in the world... My hair's like that even though I sleep without moving a muscle every night." Akashi replied and sighed. "It annoys me when it's all up like this." And he pulled up some locks of his hair to demonstrate it.

"That's exactly how mine looks like every morning." Kuroko agreed.

Akashi set down his empty teacup on the table, and the other did the same. The former could see hesitance on the teal-head's eyes, but he ignored it, took the latter's hand and dragged him inside the mansion. "Come with me!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi stood before the door and blocked it. "Go inside every room except this."

"That's your room, right?"

The red-head's eyebrow twitched.

Kuroko blinked. "I take your silence as a 'Yes.' And I want to see what's inside."

Akashi frowned and glared at his companion before securing that the doorknob was right behind him and that Kuroko wouldn't be able to even get to lay a finger on it. He took a step backward and spread his arms wider. "No means no. Let's proceed to my Dad's study room instead."

"No. I want to see what's inside, Akashi-kun." The other replied and took a step to the right, which made Akashi made a step to his left. "It's unfair. You have your Emperor Eye with you while I only have my misdirection and other ability (A/N: I might spoil the manga.) with me. And your Emperor Eye could see through both of those."

"Sticks and stones. I'll use whatever method I can use to obtain what I need to do."

"This is not a match, Akashi-kun." The teal-head reminded.

"But you're Tetsuya. And I cannot let my guard down with you. You're so cunning and sly."

"Are you insulting me or complimenting me?" The phantom player emotionlessly demanded.

"Both…?"

"That's it. I'm going downstairs and I'm going home." Kuroko threatened and headed towards the staircase. He turned to a corner and took hold of the stairs' railings before taking his first step downstairs.

"Hey, you're not serious, are you?"

Since he was the emotionless and expressionless Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi was actually unsure if the teal-head was lying and fooling him or if the teal-head was telling the truth and was now actually pissed off.

"I am always serious." The phantom player stated and took his second step.

_Well, shoot. _Akashi mentally cursed. As the teal-head took his third step, he sprinted off and ran after Kuroko. "Wait, Tet—" Right after blinking, the said guy suddenly disappeared. "What—" And he was cut mid-sentence when he heard a clicking of a door. He turned and found Kuroko opening his room's door. "Wait, don't go in—"

But Kuroko was gone inside his room before the red-head could even finish his warning. Akashi sighed, took steps back to the second floor and proceeded to his room. He sighed again before entering it. "So you found my secret."

Kuroko was obviously stifling his laughter as he responded, "Seriously, Akashi-kun?"

'It might be unbelievable but yes, I have pictures of different kittens and puppies pasted on the four walls of my room. And yes, my room's ceiling is black, so is bedsheets, pillows and lampshade."

Kuroko approached one photo of a puppy and smiled slightly. "What's this thing about the color black, Akashi-kun?"

_KUROko Tetsuya. _

His mind responded, but he couldn't say that. He would never admit that.

Only love can fade away pain.

Only light can push away the darkness.

Only the truth could dissolve the lies.

But there's always the vice versa.

Pain could push away love

Darkness could slowly consume the light.

Lies could always cover up the truth.

He took a deep breath and was about to reach forward towards the teal-head when he was interrupted by the words, "No, don't do it." Words which were spoken right out of Kuroko's mouth.

"At least let me speak."

"The words you said after the Winter Cup were enough to damage me as a person, Akashi-kun. Is there more of me you wanna break? Is there more of me you wanna crash in your hands? Is there more of me you wanna destroy? Just so you know, I'm already broken enough." The teal-head protested and shut his eyes. "I don't want to be here in the first place. I wanted to leave right after I heard your voice, but I froze."

"Tet—"

"I froze!" The phantom player snapped before raising his head and slowly tearing up. He sniffed and fought the tears back. "You wanted me out of your life. I will not let this become a merry-go-round. We will not go round and round. Let's stop this."

"This is why I told you not to go inside my room." Akashi grunted and slapped a picture frame standing on top of his bedside table. It crashed into the ground. "This is why I didn't want you to even enter the house. This is why I didn't want to be near you."

"So, you really do hate me—"

"You stir something inside me." Akashi interrupted and clutched his shirt on the chest part. "You stir something inside this heart of mine and I have no idea why, and I don't care. I just want to be with you, right here…right now."

Slowly, the hands he clenched tightly infront of his chest fell on his sides. Kuroko mumbled something under his breath before mumbling. "Unfair." He threw his hands in the air and shouted, "You're unfair!"

"I don't seem to understand why I am unfair—"

"You're just so unfair." Kuroko repeated and clenched his hands into fists that they started to bleed so much.

Akashi's eyes widened and he quickly approached the teal-head before pulling the latter's hands. He forcefully opened the clenches fists and found droplets of blood still seeping out of the wound Kuroko's nails did with his sensitive and fair skin. The red-head grabbed the medicine kit out of the drawer right beside them before disinfecting the wounds.

"Why didn't you email me?"

He blinked and looked up from his work. "What was that?"

"For two weeks, you didn't contact me unlike before. Why?"

"I was just kinda busy with all the—"

"Why? Are you leaving me again?"

"Tetsuya, I'm—"

"Why? Is Tetsuya a bad boy?"

"You're not a bad—"

The teal-head sniffled. "I promise I'll behave. Just stay."

Tears were welling up on his eyelids as Kuroko reached for his shirt and tugged it many times. "Tetsuya…"

The teal-head bit his bottom lip and leaned his head against Akashi's chest. "Please stay. Please lie to me and say you'll stay. I promise I'll behave myself and—"

Cannot withhold it anymore, the red-head cursed before covering the other's mouth and murmuring, "Stop it. Stop saying those words."

Kuroko slammed his fist on the Emperor's chest. "You liar."

"I'm not lying—"

"But it's alright. As long as you're here with me, I'm fine if you're lying with me."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Wow, your hands are kinda small." Akashi commented as they laid on his bed, opened the television and air-conditioning unit before snuggling with each other.

If others would see them, they would look like they're going out. But it was the opposite. It had always been the opposite effect on the two of them.

"Just a reminder, but yours are small too, Akashi-kun."

"They're not." The red-head defended.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow and suddenly looked up. He blinked and reached for Akashi's hair. He ruffled it a little and chuckled silently. "Your hair's so smooth."

"Why, thanks." Akashi responded, looked down at Kuroko before changing channels. After about fifty channels, he couldn't seem to find any of movies they would like. He blinked upon seeing an asleep Kuroko on top of his chest. He chuckled and kissed the crown Hiccup's head's crown. "Good night."

With that, he slowly shut his eyes as well, let slumber eat and devour them slowly to rapidly.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He opened his eyes and rubbed them before stretching his arms on the air, 'Tet—"

He blinked upon seeing no teal-head beside him. He frowned and opened the note on top of his bedsidetable.

_**Akashi-kun,**_

_**Thank you. Thank you. But I'm sorry.**_

_**Sincerely Yours, **_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

As Akashi stood up from his bed, he finally realized that Kuroko probably fled right after he woke up and brush his teeth. The teal-head only stole one thing from Akashi: Kuroko Tetsuya.

"He stole himself from me and left without warning. I do have a heart, Tetsuya." The red-head grumbled and walked towards the shower room. He hadn't opened the shower yet but it sounded like they were already on. "Oh, it's raining…"

_**~Lfmh021~**_

Kagami blinked when the doorbell rang. He stood up and opened it. He blinked. "Y-You're soaking wet—"

Before he could even finish what he wanted to say next, Kuroko interrupted and hugged him tightly. "Kagami-kun!" He sobbed and wailed as the red-head shut the door, sat on a couch and let the teal-head on his lap.

_**A/N: I know it was kinda boring, but seriously, one hour is not enough.**_

_**XD**_

_**Thanks for all the previous reviews! Thanks!**_

_**I hope you'll still review!**_


End file.
